Confining Chaos
by Chiri124
Summary: When Dani comes back into town, everything seems like it's going to be alright. That is until a certain Fruitloop catches wind she's back. Now, Vlad is after the Phantoms, Danny's parents are getting suspicious, and a certain evil is brewing. Can they keep chaos in its confines, or will everything fall apart at the seams? Revelation fic, no Phantom Planet. Co-written by TeddyBear98
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a normal Saturday in Amity Park, kids were out playing in the summer air, the adults conversing about current events, and teenagers were hanging out at the local restaurant, the Nasty Burger. Most were gossiping, or talking about what they were going to do that summer. But there were three teens sitting at a corner booth, talking about the recent ghost attacks. These three teens were named Samantha (Sam) Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel (Danny) Fenton. Tucker was sitting to the left of Danny, and Sam was sitting across from them.

"What are we going to do? More and more ghosts are coming out of the Ghost Zone, and half of them are ones we've never fought before!" Danny fretted.

"Don't worry dude," Tucker consoled his friend, "we've been able to beat them all so far, and now we don't have to worry about school getting in the way!"

"Tucker's right Danny," this coming from Sam, "you won't have to worry about your grades, or coming up with excuses about why your home so late, to your parents! We have the whole summer!"

"Ya, you're right! We have plenty of-" The rest of Danny's sentence was cut off by a blue mist coming from his mouth. "Great." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, its probably just the Box Ghost," Sam whispered.

"Ya," agreed Tucker. "If you're not back in five minutes, we'll know its not, and come help."

Danny just nodded, and slipped under the table. He said a silent "going ghost" not wanting to attract attention. With a bright ring of white light, that no one seemed to notice, Danny's normally bright blues eyes turned a radioactive green, and his raven black hair turned snow white. His simple t-shirt and blue jeans transformed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and DP insignia on his chest. Danny Fenton, regular 15 year old boy, was now the famed ghost hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and invisible, then flew through the table then roof. He turned tangible and landed on the flat roof of the Nasty Burger. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of the ghost that disrupted his lunch. He saw nothing, which really didn't settle well for the halfa. He turned visible and dropped his battle stance, that was his first mistake. Something hit him in the back of the head. Danny turned around to see what it was. A phone. What?

"I am Technus! Master of all things technological and beeping! I have come to use your devices to enslave you all!"

Danny rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

" Hey, techno-freak!" he yelled! "You about done shouting your plans to the world? I have stuff to do!"

Technus turned to face the white-haired ghost teen on the opposite roof. He flew over to the ghost boy, raising his hands to the heavens. "Stuff to do!" he yelled. " This should keep you busy!"

TV's rose up out of houses, cell phones flew out of peoples hands and pockets, pretty much anything that could be plugged into a power outlet rose into the sky, and formed into a giant being.

"Behold, my Techno-bot 2.0!" Technus yelled.

"Techno-bot? Really? You need to come up with better names. And what happened to 1.0?" asked Danny.

"It kept glitching out on me, it took me months to perfect this design!" Technus exclaimed, waving his hand around dramatically.

Danny nodded, that's all he needed to know. He flew up and started pounding the monstrosity with everything he had, ectoblasts, ice rays, even a combination of both. But no matter what he tried, it just kept growing with more and more technological equipment.

"Great," he mumbled, " even Technus is getting stronger, whose next? Skulker?" He hoped not. Remembering Skulk-tech, from the future, he shivered. That was his second mistake.

While Danny was distracted, Technus took the opportunity to pin him to the ground, with various power chords.

'Come on!' Danny thought, 'where is Tucker and Sam! They said they'd be here in five minutes! It's been more than five!'

Little did Danny know that Tucker was weeping over his newest PDA, Debbie. And Sam was trying to snap him out of it, without much success.

Back on the roof Technis was gloating. "What are you going to do Phantom? I Technus master of-" he was cut short by the ectoblast that hit him right in the motherboard. (Should this be rated T? haha.)

All Danny needed was that moment, he broke free of the wires and pulled out the hidden thermos. He pressed the button and "the Master of Long-winded Speeches" was gone. All of the technology, being controlled by the ghost fell 15 feet to the road below. He smiled sheepishly at the dirty looks some people gave him, for ruining their new flat screen, but some things couldn't be helped.

Suddenly remembering the ghost that helped him, he turned, only to find nobody there. 'They must have fled' he thought.

He was just about to turn intangible, and go back down into the Nasty Burger, when he felt someone tap his shoulder, followed by a ghostly laugh. Danny smiled, turned his hand invisible, and quickly reached behind him, and grabbed her arm before she could react.

"Nice try Dani!" He laughed, "but your terrible at hiding."

"Did you see his face! It was priceless!" She laughed.

"Thanks, by the way, I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have shown up." He thanked.

" No problem, after all, what are cousins for?" She asked, and Danny just laughed in response.

"Now, I have to go talk with my friends about not being there in a fight. Wanna come help?"

"With pleasure." Dani replied.

With that, the two half-ghosts melted through the ceiling to go talk to weeping geek and the irritated goth girl.

* * *

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was looking into the future. And frankly, he didn't like what he saw. When the vision was over, the time ghost sighed.

"It has to be done." He said to himself.

he floated over to a table in the far corner of the chamber. He grabbed the object that he promised to watch over, in his left hand, keeping the time staff in his right. Clockwork traveled to the far end of the vast chamber, took a left, then went down a long hallway. Reaching the end, he took another left. He continued on until he reached a staircase, leading downward. Once down the steps he floated along until he saw another doorway on the left. He opened the door with the staff and stepped inside.

The room was bare except for a lone table in the center. The dark walls held an eerie glow, almost like the Ghost Zone itself, yet this glow was darker, more sinister. He floated farther into the room and set the object on the table. He touched his staff to the top and whispered, 'when the time is right, you know what to do.'

With that, he left the room, and secured the door behind him. He stood there for a moment.

"He'll thank me for this," he whispered.

The Keeper of Time made his journey back through the labyrinth of halls until he was back in his chamber. He sat down on a chair near a bookshelf, both, recently added. He stared ahead into the future.

"Everything is how it should be." He said, but anyone listening could hear the doubt in his voice, almost like he was trying to convince himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the epic first chapter of this story written by the awesome Chiri124! Here's the second Read and review! –Teddybear98**

"Not that I'm complaining, Dani, but why exactly did you come back to Amity? You're not going to fly off dramatically like the last two times, are you?" Danny asked his young clone, a smirk on his face. Danny, Tuck, Sam, and Danielle were all currently walking at a leisurely pace towards Fenton Works, having finished their meal at Nasty Burger. Dani laughed, turning her head to look up at Danny as she walked.

"No, don't worry. I'm here to stay this time! Well, as soon as I find a place to crash, that is," she said, and Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Danielle, you know you're welcome at my place," Danny told his 'cousin.'

"Oh, but I don't want to be a bother and –" she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Dani, you're not a bother, and you're staying at Fenton Works!" he insisted, and this time Danielle nodded with a smile on her face, silently agreeing to the older Phantom's demand, happy that she not only had a place to stay, but that it was with the cousin she had come to love.

"Uhh, Danny?" Tucker interrupted; both Danielle and Danny turned to him at hearing the nickname, and Sam had to stifle a laugh while Dani blushed, realizing that Tucker had been calling the older Phantom, not her.

"Dude, what are you going to tell your parents? 'Hey, this is Danielle and she looks just like me because she's my clone?' Your parents may be ignorant Danny, but I think they'll notice that you two look too much alike to be cousins three times removed," Tucker pointed out; Danny groaned, face-palming, while Sam held back her laughter.

"I didn't even think about that. Danielle, you're still welcome to stay with me, but we're gonna have to hide you in my room. You okay with that?" Danny asked her; she nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Danny! I'll be fine." The older halfa sighed in relief.

"Well, there we go, problem solved!" Danny said, clearly convinced, and they continued on to the Fenton's home.

* * *

"Nah uh, I would totally beat you!" The small group had all gathered in Danny's room after Danielle had flown in invisibly to avoid Maddie and Jack.

"You know that's a lie dude! If we were fixing a computer, then you'd have me beat, but a burping contest? You wouldn't stand a chance," Danny told his techno geek friend, a smug look on his face. Tucker looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't get the chance to. Before anyone could react, the door to the bedroom was flung open, revealing a very angry looking Jazz.

"You guys, I'm trying to read my phycology book! Could you keep it down in here! Really, I can't even – who's that?" she asked, cutting off whatever she had been saying to inquire about Danielle.

"Uhh, who?" Tucker asked, deciding to play dumb; Jazz had never found out about Dani, and no one was sure that it was a good idea to tell her, since Jazz tended to be the one to overreact whenever something exciting, remotely ghost filled, or anything involving her brother happened. Jazz crossed her arms and sent a glare Tucker's way, but decided to let his feigned ignorance slide and instead took the initiative, walking up to Danielle.

"Hi, I'm Jazz, Danny's brother. And you are?" she asked, looking at her quizzically. She looked a _lot _like Danny. In fact, she looked _too _much like Danny. She waited for the girl's response, hoping it would answer her internal questions, but none came. Instead, the girl cast an uneasy look at Danny, the message clearly written across her face: Should we tell her?

Danny sighed; he knew there was no getting out of this one. If only he could get Jazz to start knocking….

"Jazz, that's Danielle. She's….well, she's kind of my clone," he said, putting himself on high alert as he waited for Jazz to explode. He silently counted in his head. 3…2…1…

"CLONE!? Danny, when did this happen!? How!? Why didn't you tell me!?" she said, sitting down next to Danny on the bed and practically pushing Sam out of the way to do so, and Tucker put a hand on her arm to hold her back, making sure she didn't explode at Jazz as she waited eagerly to hear the story. Tucker and Sam listened attentively too, waiting to hear the parts they didn't know.

* * *

"Ew, that's just plain desperate," Jazz commented after the full story had finally been recounted an hour later by both Danny and Danielle. "Um, so what are you going to tell mom and dad about her? Obviously you can't use the clone story, and you two look way to much alike to be cousins three times removed."

Tucker laughed; that was exactly what he had said not to long ago. Danny just have his older sister a stern look. "We're not telling them anything. They can't know about her, so you can't tell them. Got it?" he said commandingly. Jazz gulped and nodded.

"Got it," she agreed. "But, I'm at least getting her some food. You're way too skinny Dani! Ooh, and maybe tomorrow I can take you shopping and out for some new clothes! That would be so fun!" she continued on while skipping cheerfully out of the room and down the stairs to grab something for Dani to eat; the young clone in question didn't look as enthusiastic, sinking down further into her chair while Danny laughed; right as a blue mist floated simultaneously out of both of their mouths. They were suddenly much more energized.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's domain, the object still sat in the same place on the table, undisturbed from when the time ghost had placed it there. At first glance, nothing about it looked changed, nor menacing. But if a second look were to be cast its way, one might see the small dents that were beginning to form in its sides; but not from any outside force. No, the force came from within, and for the sake of the world, Clockwork wished it would stay that way, trapped inside where the menace could cause no harm, although he knew that wasn't meant to be.

"Everything is as it should be," he muttered still, over and over again, wishing he could truly believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Going ghost!" the two halfas yelled together. They transformed into the famous, and infamous, ghost kids: Danny and Dani Phantom. The more known of the two floated up into the air, with the younger one following shortly after.

"Who do you think it is?" Dani asked the older Phantom.

"I'm not quite sure," he replied truthfully.

"It's probably just the Box Ghost," Tucker told them, "how many times has he escaped the Zone this week?"

"Too many," Sam and Danny said together. They looked at each other and blushed, while Dani and Tucker shared a knowing look.

"Whoever it may be, Danielle is staying here, or at least far enough away from the fight so she doesn't get hurt." Danny told the younger Phantom.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, "I can do this! I've been in my fair share of fights since the accident."

"If by the accident, you mean you almost melting into a pile of ectoplasmic goop, then yes, I'm sure you have. However, I can't risk you getting hurt.

"But Danny-" the ghost girl was cut off by Danny telling Sam and Tucker to use any means necessary to keep her there. Even if it means using the Spector Deflector.

With instructions in place, Danny flew out the window, looking for the ghost. He flew up into the air, searching the area for any ghostly activity. He didn't have to look very hard considering the enemy in question was standing casually on the roof across from his house. The ghost teen groaned to himself, and floated closer.

Unknown to the young halfa, he had an unseen spectator, named Dani. She managed to slip away while Tucker and Sam were arguing about who should go downstairs, and sneak a Spector Deflector up.

"What do you want Vlad? Marry my mom, dispose of my dad, and make me your half-ghost son? You know that dream of yours will never come true, because I won't let it!" Danny yelled, at the first halfa.

He was charging up his ectoblasts, getting closer to Vlad, waiting for him to make the first move. To his shock, however, Plasmius just laughed.

"Quick to anger, aren't we little badger? I haven't come to fight with you Daniel, not today."

Danny let his hands drop, wondering if this was a trap Plasmius had set up.

"What do you mean?" He questioned the eldest halfa.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Came the reply, Vlad's bright red eyes boring into Danny's vibrant green. Now it was Danny's turn to laugh.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you Plasmius! So why don't you go back to your mansion, spend so quality time with your cat, and leave me alone!"

"Fine, if that's what you want Daniel, I'll leave."

"And don't make me have to- wait what? You'll leave? Just like that? No fight, no smart remark? No-" Phantom was cut off.

"Yes, I'm leaving just like that, but heed my words Daniel, I will be back and I WILL get what I want." With that Plasmius vanished.

"Crazed up Fruitloop." Danny muttered before flying back to his bedroom window to confront his friends, and cousin. But still unseen to both Danny and Vlad, the half-ghost girl heard the whole thing.

"He's talking about me." She whispered, and went back to tell Danny, Sam, Tucker, and probably even Jazz.

* * *

Plasmius, true to his word, went back to his mansion. He flew in through his office window, landed by his desk, changed into Masters, and started pacing. His mechanical beetle that he sent out to spy on the Fenton's a while back had finally paid off! There was just a matter of getting Dani back to the mansion, without trouble.

"How am I going to get Danielle away from Daniel and his friends? Force? No, I can't use force. Hmmm."

The billionaire walked over to his desk chair and sat down.

"What do I do Maddie?" he asked, now addressing his cat. "I need Danielle, she's not perfect, but she is necessary for the perfect clone!" He looked at Maddie and sighed.

The cat meowed, and jumped into Vlad's lap.

"Maddie, that's brilliant!" Vlad exclaimed. He jumped up in excitement, causing the cat to leap to safety, and hiss in protest at the sudden movement. Vlad, however, ignored her.

"If Daniel wants to keep her from me, so be it. I'll just use the thing he fears most." An evil grin crept across the man's face. He turned and stared about the window, as if he could see Amity Park from there. "Game on Daniel, game on."

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, in the little room under Clockwork's tower, the object on the table shook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Teddybear98**

"So, how many ghosts do you think we got today? At least 10?" Sam asked Danny, as the three of them, meaning her, Danny, and Tucker, walked down the street toward Danny's house after a busy few hours of ghost fighting. Danny had forced Danielle to stay at Fenton Works to keep her safe in case they encountered Plasmius while on patrol, but he was starting to feel guilty about it. Wasn't it more likely that he would attack the house? Had he doomed his young clone by leaving her there?

"Earth to Danny. You okay?" the Goth inquired after receiving no answer from the halfa, while Tucker stayed silent, just watching.

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah Sam, I'm fine." He sighed. "I'm just worried about Danielle. I feel like maybe we shouldn't have left her alone. I mean, I know it was to protect her, but now I'm thinking it might have been safer for her if she'd come out with us…" he continued, the guilt of the situation crushing him. Danny picked up his pace, praying that Dani would be okay when he arrived home, and his two friends had to run to catch up to him.

"Dude, slow down, you know I hate exercise!" Tucker complained, obviously not sharing in Danny's concerns; Sam was a little more sympathetic.

"Danny, don't worry too much. I'm sure she's fine! She has the same powers as you, after all, and you always beat Plasmius." Danny nodded, feeling better, but only slightly; he didn't slow down even when the three of them reached Fenton Works. He ran straight to his room, Sam and Tucker trailing close behind. They all busted in at the same time, not worrying about knocking.

"Danielle!?" Danny called out nervously when he didn't see her. "Danielle!?" To his relief, the girl popped up seconds later, turning visible right in front of the older boy, which nearly gave him a heart attack. However, he just smiled, bending down to her height to hug her.

"Dani, thank God," the older halfa muttered to himself, glad beyond what the younger child could know that she was okay. The girl just giggled silently to herself in response, not understanding her cousin's need to worry so much. She considered herself more than capable to take care of herself. After the two Phantoms released each other from the hug, the four friends started talking about battle tactics and ways to deal with Vlad.

None of them paid any attention to the doorbell ringing, that is until they could all very clearly hear Jack Fenton call out "VLADDY! What a nice surprise!" They all froze.

Barely a minute later, there was knock at the bedroom door and a very happy looking Jack burst in, barely giving Danielle enough time to turn invisible before she was seen by the parent.

"Danny-boy, you'll never guess who's here!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The boy sighed, not bothering to guess before saying, "I give up, who?" Obviously, he already knew who, but decided to stall for some time.

The smile on Jack's face widened as he said, "It's Vladdy! You remember him, right?" Danny's anger flared, and he struggled to keep it under control. Of _course _he remembered dear old "Vladdy," the deranged lunatic who had just yesterday come to try and take Danielle. The halfa took a few deep breaths, calming himself enough to ensure that his eyes wouldn't flash the green of his alter-ego in front of his father.

Not sure what to make of his son's silence, Jack continued blathering on. Didn't you hear me son? Vladdy! Vlad Masters! The V-man! The –" Danny cut him off.

"Yeah dad, I get it, but why is he here?" Danny asked, even though he knew the real reason already, and didn't like where this was going. Jack looked a bit confused as to why his son didn't seem excited that Vlad was here, but shrugged it off, attributing it to the fact that he must be tired or something, or maybe just hormones.

"Well, he said he wants to talk to you! Wouldn't tell me why yet, said he wants to wait until we're all together! Jazz and your mom are already down there, so c'mon! Sam, Tucker, you can come too if you want!" Jack said, smiling big. Danny wished that he wasn't so oblivious to the fact that Vlad was a bad guy, even if he didn't know about the ghost half. He sighed, wishing there was a way out of this but knowing there wasn't.

"I'll be down in a second, dad," he said. Satisfied with the answer he had received, Jack headed back downstairs, leaving the four kids alone again as Dani turned visible. Before the girl could get a word in, Danny spoke up.

"Danielle, I want you to stay hidden up here, no buts. My mom and dad can't know about you, and I will not have you anywhere near Vlad,"  
he said, leaving no room for argument as he finally let his eyes flash the glowing green they always did when he was angry. Dani just nodded, turning invisible for the third time that day while Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked slowly down the stairs, stalling again for the little bit of time that they could. It wasn't nearly enough, because seconds later they were in the Fenton's living room, staring at Vlad as he just sat there on the couch, waiting for them.

"Ahh, there's my little badger! It's so nice to see you again, Daniel. And Sam and Tucker, how have you two been lately?" he asked in the fakest friendly tone the trio had ever heard in their 14 years of life.

"Just fine, Mr. Masters. Just fine," Sam answered through gritted teeth, trying to keep up a polite act in front of the Fenton parents but miserably failing. Tucker just nodded with a glare on his face, silently agreeing with Sam while Vlad cast an evil looking smirk at both of the teens.

"So, Vlad, not to be _rude,_" Danny started, obviously putting sarcasm and venom into his sentence, "But why are you here?" The billionaire smiled; he had been waiting for the boy to ask that question, and he had his answer prepared for him right away.

"Good question, Daniel. You see, I'm just here for my daughter. I've noticed she's been spending a lot of time with you lately." There was shocked silence for a moment, but then the confused response came from both of the Fenton parents at the same time.

"What!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! Even everyone who is out there reading it! You guys are the reason we keep writing! Okay, now, here's Chapter 5! -Chiri124_**

Chapter 5:

"Vlad, you have a daughter!?" Cried Maddie.

As Jack slapped him on the back saying, "why didn't you tell us Vladdy?"

While Danny, Sam, and Tucker loitered by the stairs with horrified expressions on their faces. Why would Vlad call Danielle his daughter? If anything Danny was more her father than Vlad, but the young halfa didn't like to think about that. It still gave him the creeps.

"Well, you see," Vlad answered with a smile on his face, "she's my adopted daughter. It gets so lonely in that big _mansion_ of mine, I needed someone to shared it with." He was now staring at Maddie, and she looked away in disgust. Jack seemed oblivious to the way his "best friend" was staring at his wife.

"So, Vladdy!" Jack boomed, "where is she? Can we met here?"

"Of course, of course!" Vlad now looked at Danny, "But you'll also have to ask your son about that. He's very protective of her."

Everyone was now looking at Danny, seeing what he'd say. Danny closed his eyes to try to keep his thoughts in order, and so no one could see his eyes turn green for the second time in under an hour.

"Sure, you guys can meet her," he told the group.

"That's wonder-" Maddie started, but he cut her off.

"But Vlad can't have her." He finished.

"See I told you he was protective," Vlad muttered to the Fenton parents. Maddie walked over to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?" she asked, "do you like this girl?" Danny snapped his eyes open, now blue, and looked at his mom.

"What?!" He asked, shocked that she would ask that. Tucker, after trying to hold his laughter in, and failing, was on the floor laughing at the prospect of Danny liking the female version of himself. Sam, had a horrified expression on her face. Jazz, was wearing an amused smile. Vlad, was smiling smugly to himself, loving the embarrassment he just caused young Daniel. While Jack just looked on, confused. Maddie let her hand drop from Danny's shoulder, waiting for an explanation.

He cleared his throat, and glared at Tucker, whose laughs stopped abruptly. "No, she's like a cousin to me. There is NO way I could ever like her... Like that." During this speech is hand found the way to the back of his neck, like it always did when he was nervous or lying, or nervously lying.

"Can we meet her?" Maddie asked her son gently, repeating what her husband asked a while before.

They all stood, and sat, in silence for a little while. Vlad raised his eyebrow at the young half-ghost. A few minutes later, Danny came to a decision. "I'll go get her."

* * *

Back at Clockwork's, the metal object started to shake even harder.

* * *

"Dani?" Danny called, to his seemingly empty room. A few seconds later she appeared, lying on his bed, in human form, reading one of his astronaut magazines. She looked over, and realized something wasn't right. She hopped off the bed and went over to her cousin.

"What's wrong Danny?" She asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Vlad wants you back, he told my parents you were his adopted daughter." Dani took in a sharp intake of breath, and said, "I'm not going back! Back to that...that...that..." "Fruitloop?" Danny supplied. "Fruitloop!"Danielle finished.

Don't worry," the older Phantom said to his clone, "I won't let him take you. I have a plan."

"Thank you Danny!" The young girl yelled, and jumped up to hug her 'cousin'.

"Now, here's what we're going to do." He released her from the hug, and told her his plan.

"Okay, so when I give the signal-" Dani was cut off.

"Yes, and I'll be right there with you. Don't worry Danielle, this will all be over soon. Now, lets go see the fruitloop."

* * *

The metal container was now shaking so hard, it fell off the table. The shaking was suddenly accompanied by spinning. Now, as if some unseen force was lifting it, the container rose above the ground.

Upstairs, the Time Ghost closed his eyes. Certain doom was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Dani and Danny were walking down the stairs, feeling like they were about to face their impending doom. They reached the landing, and turned into the living room. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked on at the two, currently human, Phantoms, knowing that there was really nothing they could do to stop this. They just had to trust that Danny had a plan.

As they got nearer, Maddie put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp."Danny," she started, shocked, "She looks JUST like you."

She moved closer, as Jack stood there, just as dumbstruck as his wife. Danny moved his hand to the back of his neck, "Funny, I never noticed," he mumbled. This was the only flaw in his plan, he knew his mother would ask questions like that, being the scientist she was, and lying was never his strong suit.

"But, how? How is that possible?" She asked, kneeling down, and reaching out to touch Danielle. Dani, on reflex flinched back. Living with Vlad makes you very paranoid. Maddie pulled her hand back and looked up at Danny, awaiting an explanation from her son.

To Danny's surprise, however, Vlad came to the rescue.

"Well, it is getting late isn't it, we must be going. Come on Danielle, time to go home." The billionaire smiled sweetly at his 'daughter,' but to most in the room the grin looked evil, and fake.

Danny winked at Danielle as Vlad reached his hand out for her to take; she swatted it away.

"No!" she yelled, at her so-called father, I am never going back with you! My home is here, with Danny! And that's where I'm gonna stay!" With that she ran toward the lab with the elder Phantom hot on her heels.

* * *

The metal container stopped shaking and spinning. All it was doing, was floating. Until, in less than a second the holding device burst open like it was nothing more than a bubble. A white mist floated lazily up into the air, and out of the tower, searching for the victim he needed to eliminate.

"I have done everything in my power, but it is up to you now, young Danny Phantom. I just hope you'll be strong enough to face the chaos that is about to occur."

* * *

The two ran down the stairs to the lab, knowing that a mob was now following them. They reached the last step, and ran full speed ahead to the ghost portal. The leaders of the mob chasing them, being Jack and Maddie Fenton, saw them leap into the portal. But what they didn't see was Danny and Dani turning into their ghostly selves, beyond the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

"They're gone." Maddie said, defeated. She can't believe her son, and...that girl (she wasn't really sure it she was Vlad's daughter), would just jump into the Ghost Zone like that! A place full of ectoplasmic monsters! "What are we going to do Jack?" She addressed her husband.

"We're going to get them back." He replied, more determined than she'd ever heard him. Not even the prospect of catching the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, got him this determined.

"Allow me," came a voice from the back. Vlad's voice to be exact. While everyone else chased after the runaways, he took the easy way and floated through the floor, remaining invisible until everyone got into the room.

"I'll go in there, and get them out. After all, I am the one who caused this mess."

"Ah Vladdy, you can't go in there! We haven't even been in there!" Jack replied, shocked that Vlad would even think of doing such a thing.

"If I can handle getting blasted in the face with ectoplasm from a miniature ghost portal, I think I can handle this." The hatred evident in his voice, although Jack Fenton still seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Besides I'm sure they haven't gotten far! I'll be in and out, just like that! You won't even know I'm gone!" With no time to leave for argument, Vlad Masters jumped through the portal, and turned into Vlad Plasmius on the other side.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dani asked the older Phantom flying next to her.

"Frostbite, Vlad wouldn't dare go there after what happened with the Infimap." Danny laughed at the memory, and Dani, not really sure what he was talking about just nodded.

They flew in silence for a few minutes until Dani's curiosity to the better of her, and asked what the Infimap was. So, Danny recounted the tale to her as they flew.

He was at the part when Vlad destroyed his Roman Empire, when he ran into something hard. He backtracked a little, and held his head. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Uhh, Danny!?" Danielle yelled worriedly to her older cousin.

Dani's panicked voice caused the older halfa to look up. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened in horror. The flaming hair, and the blood red eyes, everything was his worst nightmare come true.

"Hello Danny," said the deep voice, so much like his own. "Miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Teddybear98**

Danny floated in place, unmoving. It was a rare occurrence to have the legendary Phantom frozen in fear, and the foe that had caused this smirked evilly with pleasure before letting out a low chuckle, studying the ghost boy, and girl with cold, calculating eyes that held no hints of warmth whatsoever. Dani was becoming increasingly nervous at her clone's reaction so she nudged him slightly, and only then was he was finally able to find his words – at least partially.

"What – how? I…" He stuttered out, his voice shaking unsteadily, confusing Danielle even more; she had never seen the older halfa act like this before, and it was starting to scare her.

The ghost before them gave a full-blown smile at the reaction of the "fearless" hero of Amity Park. Oh, if only they could see him now.

"What's the matter, Danny? Cat got your tongue?" Dan Phantom asked, clearly enjoying every moment that his young alternate self suffered through as realization dawned on him.

Danny just kept staring at his evil full ghost self, gobsmacked. Dan was free. _Dan _was _free. _How could Clockwork let this happen? Danny kept asking himself, however he couldn't think very straight right now The pair of malevolent eyes constantly watching him refused to let him delve deep into the thought, and the half-ghost knew he had to deal with this problem, hopefully before his evil older self managed to find his way into the human realm and cause mega trouble, like the last time. Danny shivered thinking of how everyone he cared about had been seconds away from being blown to smithereens.

The teen steadied his breathing, trying to calm himself while Dani looked on fearfully and curiously, Dan with amusement and smugness. "A little nervous there, aren't we Danny? The brave protector of Amity isn't _scared _now, is he? That's just a disgrace if you ask me. I'm certainly glad I became _this, _and not _you_," Dan mocked, causing anger to flare up in Danny. If he were in his human form, his blue eyes would have flashed a dangerous shade of green, but in his Phantom half, the brightness just intensified. This didn't go unnoticed by young Danielle, who floated a few inches back, shocked at the sudden change in her clone.

"Danny? What….what's going on?" she questioned. Upon hearing the girl's voice, Danny whipped around to face his 'cousin,' and by the startled look on his face, you could tell he had forgotten that she was there during the entire exchange. It soon became obvious that it was a bad idea to turn away from the evil ghost when Danielle screamed. "Danny, WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Vlad floated almost aimlessly through the Ghost Zone, searching for any sign of the two Phantoms as he ranted out loud.

"Curse that insolent child. Of all the people for Danielle to have taken a liking to, it had to be Daniel! Although, I suppose I should have seen this coming." Plasmius sighed, annoyed and tired. Was it too much to ask to just be able to find the two children, to have something in his complicated life be easy for once? Apparently is wasn't because seconds later there was the sound of a terrified voice ringing out, one he recognized well.

"Danny, WATCH OUT!" Danielle yelled, somewhere in the close vicinity. The eldest halfa smiled, flying with purpose toward the direction he heard the shouting. His plan was simple: Rescue the two from whatever idiotic ghost they were battling, take them both back to Fenton Works, whisk Danielle back to Wisconsin, and from there find a way to keep her from running away, and Daniel from interfering.

"DANNY!" The second exclamation from Danielle was enough to drag Vlad out of his thoughts and make him fly faster towards the scene he could hear but not yet see. He was curious and even, surprisingly, slightly worried for the pair, even if it was for his own selfish reasons. He came across the fight scene later than he expected to, so apparently Dani had a good set of lungs to be yelling that loud. What surprised Vlad most, however, was not the screams, but the ghost he found facing the two young halfas. It wasn't some lame, low powered specter that he had been expecting, but instead Dan Phantom, Daniel's evil older self, of whom he heard being spoken of often by the young halfa, via his mechanical spy bug. Vlad would have gasped in shock, but he held it in, wanting to observe for a moment before being discovered.

Danny was floating on his back, his eyes half-closed, and his jump-suit smoking slightly. He appeared dazed, and it was obvious that Dan had shot him with some kind of powerful ecto blast. Dani was floating protectively in front of the boy, but she looked very scared and unsure of herself, realizing that this ghost was extremely powerful, and that it was very unlikely for her to be able to beat him, especially with Danny down for the count at the moment. Plasmius finally decided to involve himself when the young girl's eyes widened in fear as Dan prepared to fire at her, a blast that would more than likely send her into her full after-life. Just as the beam left Dan's hands, Vlad sent one to counter it. The evil Phantom's beam was deflected as it came into contact with Vlad's, and both Dani and Dan turned to the newcomer in shock.

"What, am I not welcome here?" Plasmius asked, a sarcastic yet menacing tone in his voice as he spoke. Danielle said nothing, but Dan opened his mouth to speak, clearly annoyed, yet amused at the same time.

"Vlad, well isn't this a surprise," he said in a casual voice. "It's been a while. If I recall correctly, you're _old_ and _weak_ in the reality I come from," he added menacingly, trying to make Plasmius cower before him. If it was working, it didn't show in the Wisconsin halfa's expression. In fact, a new plan was budding in his mind, making him beam with excitement rather than shake in fear. As casually as he could, he flicked his hand the slightest bit, signaling for Dani to help Danny and get out of the area while he struck up a conversation with Dan to distract him.

"True, Phantom. True, but I'm very capable in this reality, and I have a proposition for you," he said as he watched the obviously confused Danielle scramble to get Danny's arm over her shoulder and take off like that, supporting the injured boy, as fast as she could muster. Dan wasn't stupid; he knew this was happening but, interested in Plasmius's proposition, he let his prey be forgotten – for the moment.

* * *

Dani clung to Danny desperately, like a lifeline, as he groaned, seeming to finally come completely back to his senses. He rubbed his sore head with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Dani's shoulder, looking around confused.

"What…?" he asked groggily, before shutting up and frowning when he remembered Dan….and the pain. He yelped a bit when Dani swerved to miss one of the many random doors floating around the Zone, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry Danny! But we gotta get away from here!" Danny just nodded, embarrassed to be dragged across the Zone by a 12-year-old girl while he was pretty much helpless. Soon the Fenton portal came into view, and Dani crashed through it without any thought whatsoever, to who might be one the other side. Thankfully, when they arrived on the other side, only a shocked Sam and Tucker were there to greet them; it would have been hard to explain the appearance of both Phantoms to the Fenton parents.

Before anyone else decided to come in and discover them, Dani quickly turned human again, and Danny followed suit, albeit a little wobbly as he stood up. Sam and Tucker rushed up, steadying their friend, and in a hushed whisper asked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story that I'm not even clear on…." Dani responded, walking over to quickly close and lock the ghost portal, "And Danny's gonna have to explain it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"...and now here we are." Danny finished the story. He told Dani about the incident with Dan, with the help of Sam and Tucker. And Dani and Danny recounted the most recent encounter to Sam and Tuck. Jazz went upstairs to try to distract her parents.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, worry evident in her tone. "I mean, you barely defeated him before! The only reason you were able to is with the help of Clockwork."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "and he doesn't seem too keen on helping you now."

"What I want to know is why Clockwork let him out! He told me he'd watch over the thermos, and that that future would never happen!" Danny exclaimed, voicing everyone else's concern: 'Had Clockwork turned on them?'

"Maybe we can go talk to him?" Sam reasoned, trying to find a way out of the mess they were now in.

"But what about Dan and Vlad?" Dani questioned. "They're still in the Zone!"

"I wouldn't be too sure on that," Danny told his young clone.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him.

"Well, because Vlad wouldn't help us if he didn't have a reason," Danny explained. "Think about it. Vlad wants Dani, and Dan wants me. Who's to say they're not planning something so they both can get what they want?" Everybody looked at each other, taking in this new revelation.

"You know," Tucker said, "Danny may be right. Dani did say that Vlad told Dan he had proposition for him."

"Tucker has a point," Sam agreed.

"So what do we do?" Dani asked. They all looked to Danny, who had a determined look on is face.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." He paused. "We're going to make our own plan."

* * *

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, somewhere we won't be overheard," Vlad told the evil Phantom.

Vlad turned around and headed to his portal. Dan followed mainly out of curiosity. He figured if the old man tried to cross him, he could just blow him into next week.

5 minutes later they arrived in Vlad's lab. Vlad was the first one through the portal, and quickly turned invisible. When Dan stepped through, he looked around to find an empty lab. He sighed to himself; he should have never trusted Plasmius.

He was just about to turn away to go wreck havoc on Amity Park once more when he was zapped, and drained of his powers. Vlad then appeared behind him holding the Plasmius Maximus.

"Just so you don't get any ideas," he told the now subdued Phantom.

The aforementioned Phantom laughed. "I guess you're smarter than I ever gave you credit for, Plasmius."

"Maybe so." Vlad paused still holding the Maximus in his hand. He floated over to look at Dan. "So, would you like to hear my proposition now, or later?"

"Enlighten me," Dan remarked.

Vlad smirked. "It occurs to me that we both want nearly the same thing." Dan's interest peaked; he liked where this was heading. "You want Daniel destroyed, and I want Danielle destroyed. I thought we could achieve both our goals, if we worked together."

Dan smirked as well now. "You _are_ smarter than I ever gave you credit for. It almost makes me sorry I took away your ghost half. Almost." Dan got up and advanced toward the eldest halfa. Vlad looked at him in fear, and dropped the Maximus. Dan smiled evilly and pinned Vlad against they wall by his throat.

"I'm not the naive 15 year old in this timeline Vlad." Dan pushed him harder into the wall. "I know you want something else. What do you want from me?" He whispered menacingly. Vlad was now clawing at Dan's arm. "Right, I forgot half ghosts still need air," Dan said to himself, disgusted. He loosened his hold on Vlad, and in return for the sweet air, he told the evil ghost what he wanted. Dan let hold his hold on Vlad vanish completely, and was rewarded by a sickening thump, followed by the halfa gasping for air.

"So that's your price Plasimius?" Dan said to himself, and looked down at the ghost at his feet. "I think you've got yourself a deal." Vlad smiled while Dan smirked and thought to himself, 'This is going to be a piece of cake, I'll destroy Danny, while telling the old fruitloop I'd give him something.' His smirk widened. 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

"Jasmine, why won't you let us down to the lab? We need to save Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. Jazz was currently blocking the door to the lab, trying to buy some time for Danny, and Dani to get back.

"Uhh...um.." Thinking on her feet was not something she was good at. She usually ended up saying something stupid. "Because...there's uhh, ghosts!" Like that.

"Ghosts?!" Jack Fenton perked up behind Maddie. "Ghosts have Danny!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry Danny! We're coming!" Maddie cried. Jack elbowed Jazz out of the way, wanting to catch the "ghost" that was downstairs. He pushed open the door, and stomped down the stairs with Maddie close behind.

Jazz mentally smacked herself, why did she have to say ghosts? Out of all of the things she could have said, she had to say ghosts! She shook her head, and followed her parents down the stairs, hoping that Sam and Tucker had come up with a better excuse than the one she just used.

When she got to the bottom she found her parents questioning Danny and Dani about the Ghost Zone, and why they went there of all places. Jazz didn't feel like getting in the middle of it, so she went to go talk to Sam and Tucker, who were standing off to the side.

"When did they get back?" Jazz whispered.

"About 15 minutes ago," Tucker answered. "And you'll never guess who they ran into."

"Besides Vlad?" The two teens nodded their heads in response. "Walker?" Jazz guessed.

Sam and Tucker shook they're heads.

"Ember?" She guessed again.

"No," Sam answered.

"Um, Johnny 13, Spectra, Kitty, Amorpho? Heck, what about the Box Ghost?!"

"No, no, no, no, and no." Sam told her. "Forget it, Jazz you're never going to guess it!"

"Oh, what about Skulker!" She suddenly exclaimed, proud of the fact that she finally got the hunter ghost's name right.

"No Jazz," Tucker sighed. "It's 20 times worse than all of those ghosts put together!"

"What, is it Danny's jerky older self?" She asked them sarcastically, and started laughing.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at Jazz somberly. That look was all it took for her to become serious again.

"How?!" She asked, now worried for her little brother.

"We don't know Jazz, but Danny has a plan," Sam told the concerned sister. Said sister looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but the Goth girl cut her off before she could.

"Look Jazz, we'll explain later, but right now we have to help Dani and Danny out of that."

She pointed her finger to the Fenton parents, who were still questioning the two.

"Right," Jazz said. "So what do we do?" They stood in silence for a while, trying to figure something out.

"We need," Sam suddenly said, "a distraction. And I think I know just the thing." Without any explanation, she bolted up the stairs, leaving a confused Tucker and Jazz behind.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani where answering the Fenton's questions as truthfully as possible, while trying to keep their secret in tact. They seemed to have Jack fooled, but Maddie was beginning to see that something wasn't right.

The questioning mainly consisted of the Ghost Zone, and why they went in it, this coming from Maddie. Jack was asking what it was like, and how many ghosts he thought there were.

The questions were getting fewer, and Jack was still blathering on, when Maddie asked the question that had still been bugging her since the moment she met Danielle.

"Danny," she asked, "why does Danielle look so much like you?"

'And there it is,' Danny thought. He knew it was coming. When his mom got a thought in her mind, she wouldn't stop until she got the answer.

"I told you, she's my cousin," Danny told her nervously, trying to sound like it was the complete truth.

"No Danny, you said she was _like_ a cousin to you," Maddie accused her son; she knew she would get the truth somehow.

Danny mentally sighed, and looked to Danielle: she just shrugged as if she was saying 'I don't care, she'll probably find out one of these days anyway.'

"Sit down mom, it's a long story," he finally said, defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Teddybear98**

Danny gulped nervously as both his mother and father - who had stopped talking long enough to hear what was being said - pulled up a chair and sat before him and Danielle, expectantly awaiting answers. The teenage halfa tugged at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling like the room was a lot hotter. Jack still looked pretty oblivious, but his mother's piercing, curious glare was trained on him, never wavering. Danny took a deep breath to begin the story while Jazz and Tucker looked on from the corner, sending sympathetic looks of apology towards the boy. Sam still had not come back yet, and Danielle stood next to her clone, wanting to support him while he told his story. Danny closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he struggled to make the right words come out of his trembling lips.

"Mom, dad….So, you remember last year how the portal just suddenly started working when you were sure it was busted?" His parents nodded, looking even more intrigued now than before. What did that have to do with anything? Danny took another deep breath before continuing, trying to steady the extremely fast beat of his heart. "Well, you see, that was because –" The raven-haired boy never finished his sentence, because just then, Sam came pounding back down the stairs to the lab with a fearful expression on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! A – a bunch of ghosts! They just came out of nowhere! Quick, they're getting away!" she yelled, glancing nervously back up to the floor above where many crashes and wails could be heard from the escaping entities.

"GHOSTS!" the two hunters exclaimed in unison, jumping up and running up the stairs, grabbing ecto-guns on the way. The conversation with their son had been forgotten – for now. As soon as the two disappeared from sight, the Goth dropped her phony act, smirking at Danny.

"You're welcome," she said, and Danny ran over with a smile plastered on his face, hugging her.

"Sam, you're a life-saver! Thank you!" he said before letting go quickly, turning away to hide the small blush appearing on his cheeks. Sam looked down for a moment, recomposing herself after the hug, before looking back up to meet Danny's blue eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, Danny. Your parents will want to hear the rest of that story eventually, and you'll have to catch all of those ghosts again; I released them from the thermos. It was the only distraction I could think of." Danny looked slightly miffed at this, but shrugged it off, knowing that it was better than the alternative choice. Besides, he would have Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danielle to help him catch the escaped ghosts later.

"Well, still, it's better than –" Danny started to voice his thoughts, but for the second time that day, he was cut off, and not by a welcome excuse this time. No, this time, the boy was cut off by his ghost sense going off. Seconds later, an angry looking ghost with flaming green hair floated down into the lab with the Fenton parents close behind, ecto-guns charged and ready to fire. All the kids froze. Danny and Dani couldn't Go Ghost, not with Maddie and Jack there.

"Prepare to perish before the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Ghost Children! Your pelts will adorn my wall!" Skulker yelled, a smirk on his face. He then pointed his missiles right at Dani and Danny. Time stood still for a moment after that. The only sounds that could be heard were the gasps from Jack and Maddie as their son and Vlad's daughter were threatened, the rapid breathing coming from the two teens in question, and the sound of Skulker's missile launcher preparing to blast them to bits. Everything finally snapped back into action when the weapon was fired. Danny quickly grabbed his younger clone and pulled her out of the way just seconds before the blast exploded in the space right where they had just been.

"Run, kids!" Maddie yelled, a furious tone in her voice. And run they did. Danny and Danielle took off the fastest, knowing they had to find a place out of sight to transform into their ghost halves before Skulker demolished the lab – and Danny's parents. The two halfas bolted up the stairs, throwing in a fake terrified scream just to make the act more realistic; Jazz, Tucker, and Sam stayed trapped in the lab, not being able to make it past the hunter ghost.

Once the two Phantoms made it out of the lab, Danny gave his girl counterpart a knowing look, and at the same time, their voices called out, "Going Ghost!" A bright flash of light appeared at their midsection and quickly spread up and down their body in the familiar rings, changing them into their alter egos. The pair then flew back down to the battle that was ensuing.

"Hey Skulker! Trying to impress your lame-o girlfriend again by coming here!?" Danny called out with a smile on his face as he hit his foe in the chest with an ecto blast. The ghost crashed into the wall, and as he got back up, Danielle came up behind him and did a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at his back. Skulker fell to the ground with a grunt, and the girl laughed at her easy accomplishment. Scowling, the "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" floated up in a last-ditch effort to redeem himself, but he didn't even have time to call out a witty comeback to Danny' previous question before he was frozen solid and sucked into a Fenton Thermos that had been previously lying on a lab table.

Danny chuckled and high-fived Danielle, pleased at the easy victory they had been rewarded with. Their pleasure was short-lived however, because they were quickly reminded that the Fenton parents – whom hated the two Phantoms – were still in the room when the sound of a weapon charging up reached their more sensitive ears.

"Don't move," they heard Maddie growl out. Thinking fast as he heard the weapon fire with Danielle floating there paralyzed in fear, Danny whipped around to face his parents and quickly moved in front of her, determined to protect her; in his hurry, not once did it cross his mind to make them both intangible to avoid the oncoming blast. So it hit him full on. The 15-year-old dropped out of the air and onto the hard floor of the lab, screaming in pain, and in that pain-filled moment, he let his ghost half slip.

"DANNY!" Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Danielle all called out in unison, which highly confused the two ghost hunters; their confusion grew when white rings suddenly appeared around the fallen ghost boy's mid-section and started to travel up and down his body. Gasps could be heard from the teens in the room. In a desperate attempt to keep the secret they had worked so hard to protect, Danielle dropped down in front of her clone, trying to block him from view. Tuck, Sam, and Jazz rushed forward to try to do the same, even though they all knew there was no way they would make it before their friend reverted back to human. Sure enough, the light disappeared a second later, and Danielle was much too small to shield Danny's entire body from view. There were loud gasps from Maddie and Jack when they saw that in place of the pesky ghost teen they had come to hate was now their beloved son.

"That – that's not p-possible," Maddie stuttered out in a state of shock while Jack stood there with his mouth agape, speechless. By some unspoken language, the two started to move forward, towards where the boy was now starting to sit up, groaning a little and obviously not realizing just yet exactly what had just happened – that his secret had been blown. Knowing that she had to protect him just as he had done for her, Danielle took a threatening step forward.

"Don't _touch _him!" she spit out, acting off of the first though that came to her mind, which was to change back to her human half and hope that they would either take interest in her instead of Danny, or not bewilling to harm a young human girl. Maddie and Jack froze in their tracks as she did so, their eyes growing even wider if that was possible. They were rendered completely useless when their oldest daughter and Danny's two friends, were suddenly standing beside the girl, blocking Danny from view in a very protective manner.

"K-kids…what on Earth is going on? T-that is not possible. Tell me we did _not_ just see what we think we just saw…." Jack said after a minute or two passed by, recovering before his wife did. Before any of the 4 teens standing in front of Danny could respond, another groan sounded from behind them, and a portion of raven hair could be seen moving as Danny sat up rubbing his head and looking around in confusion.

"Wha…?" he asked dumbly, but his breath could be heard hitching in his throat as his full senses came back and the nervous, scared feeling started to set in. He stood up shakily, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Mom, dad, I–I can explain…." He didn't get the chance too.

A loud banging was heard from the other side of the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Everyone's eyes went toward the closed portal. The 5 teens in the room knew who it was, and didn't care much to let the unwanted guest in. Maddie couldn't care less about the portal; she was too busy staring at her son. Jack, however, was struck by a realization,

"Vladdy!" He yelled. "We forgot about him!" With that, he bounded over to the locked portal.

Seeing his intentions all of the teens gave a simultaneous, "NO!" But it was too late, the damage was done. A malevolent laugh echoed around the room, sending chills down everybody's spine. Jack looked on in horror at what he just invited into his home. Even Maddie tore her eyes away from her son to look at the beast that was stepping through the portal. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Danielle all looked at the swirling green mass waiting for the inevitable to come, but it never did.

A jumpsuit clad figure stepped through the portal carrying a human Plasmius under one arm, smiling evilly.

"I'm sorry! He made me tell where your portal was! He threatened to-" Vlad never finished his obviously faked speech, because Danny cut him off.

"Give it up. They know Vlad." Danny told him angrily, All of his worst nightmares had come true in one day: Dan coming back, and his parents finding out his secret. Great.

"They do?" Danny nodded, and Vlad motioned to Dan to put him down. Dan complied, although drop would describe the action better. Vlad hit the ground with a 'thud' and sighed to himself; that was the second time today he had been thrown on the floor. He picked himself up with as much dignity as he could muster, and straightened his suit.

"Well, I guess this makes this a whole lot easier." Vlad smirked, and let the black rings wash over him. Within a few seconds, he was now Vlad Plasmius. A gasp came from the Fenton parent's.

"Vlad is the Wisconsin ghost!" Maddie cried. Jack just stared at his 'best friend' as he revealed his true colors. Vlad, meanwhile, looked bewildered at Maddie's statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Plasmius. Did I forget to mention that they only knew about me and Danielle?" Danny asked him, sarcasm lacing his words. "My bad." He smiled; at least something good came of this awful day. Vlad revealed himself, with minimum effort from Danny. Now not only will his parents be hunting him, they'll be hunting Vlad too! Oh, right, his parents probably hate him now. He forgot about that.

"Well, this has all been very sweet," a dark voice interrupted, "but I have a town to destroy."

"Oh, no you don't Dan!" Danny yelled at his evil self. He looked at Dani, and an unseen message traveled between them. The message soon became clear as they turned into their alter egos. As this was happening, Dan found his escape through the roof, but Danny was hot on his heels a few seconds later. Dani, however, had stayed down in the lab to deal with her 'father.' Jack and Maddie stood there with their weapons at their sides, debating who to go after. They decided to go after Dani and Vlad since the other two were hashing it out outside, much to the delight of local news crews and spectators.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz saw the parents raise their weapons, Maddie aiming for Dani, and Jack aiming for Vlad. Without hesitation the three jumped into the line of fire.

"Stop!" yelled Sam.

"Don't shoot!" cried Tucker.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" shouted Jazz. The two other teens looked at the redhead, and she shrugged. "Sorry, I panicked."

"Look kids, this is our job, so step aside," Maddie told them gravely.

"Yeah," Jack replied, just as grave, although a hint of his usual happiness showed through. "Destroying ghost scum is what we do!"

"They may part ghost, but they're also part human!" Tucker all but shouted.

"We destroy ghosts! It's what we do!" Maddie yelled, trying to get it across to them, but they werent going down without a fight.

"Fine, destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a human?" Sam asked them, repeating the words Danny had once told Valerie,. But unlike Valerie, the Fenton's didn't listen.

"They're not human anymore, they're monsters," Maddie spat at them without emotion.

"But what about your son! What about Danny!" Jasmine cried, trying to get her parents to see the truth, that Danny was still Danny, that he was still the son they knew and loved.

"We don't have a son, and you don't have a brother, not anymore," Maddie replied, not a hint of sadness in her voice, Jack just nodded showing he agreed with his wife. The three teens stood there, not believing what they just heard. Never in their wildest dreams did they expect Danny's fear of his parents not accepting him to come true. But here they were, the first to hear Maddie and Jack deny their only son. Jazz couldn't take it, and she ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do next. Tucker and Sam stayed behind, but they backed away not wanting to get in the way of the parent's wrath. They watched as Jack took aim at Vlad still battling with Dani, who looked pretty worn out. The young ghost girl was minutes away from being defeated when Jack's blast hit Plasmius square in the chest, for once not missing the target, and sent him flying back into the Ghost Zone.

Dani looked up, surprised, and relieved, when help finally came. Her relief was short-lived, however, when she saw Maddie's ecto-gun aimed strait at her core. As Maddie was just about to pull the trigger, Dani went invisible and phased through the roof, just as the blast hit the wall that was behind her. She floated up to the first floor of the Fenton house and out onto the street, looking for Danny. She found him, about 30 feet up in the air, battling with Dan. She landed on the ground and watched in interest, and she didn't even notice when Sam and Tucker came to join her. That is, until Tucker spoke up.

"He's gotten good," he commented offhandedly. Dani jumped and looked at Tucker, then back up to the fight. He was right, Danny had gotten a lot better at fighting. He had minimal scratches and marks on him, and it looked like he got thrown into the building only a couple of times. A few minutes later, Dani turned to Sam and Tucker,

"I'm going to get Danny out of here," she told them, determined.

"How?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"We're going with Danny's plan."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"Go home," Dani answered shortly.

"What!?" Tucker and Sam shouted together.

"We are not going home and letting you guys deal with it by yourselves!" Sam told her.

"Yes, you are," Dani told them with a note of finality and authoritativeness they had never seen in the young half ghost before. They didn't dare argue. "We'll be safe in the Zone and you guys will be safer at home, with your family." She put such longing into the word family that it made Sam feel like she needed to comfort the girl, and Sam's not a a person to feel raw emotion like that. The goth bent down to give the girl a hug.

"Be careful, both of you," she whispered. "We'll be right here when you guys get back." Dani nodded, and Sam released her from the hug. "And remember, if you or Danny ever need a place to stay, my door is always open. Just, uh, make sure you don't use the front door, my parent's wouldn't know what to think if they found you guys." She and Dani laughed weakly.

"Same offer here, Dani. Be careful," Tucker told her, and she nodded. The two turned on their heel, and didn't look back, not bearing to think that this might be the last time they saw either of their friends again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Teddybear98

As soon as she watched Sam and Tucker disappear from sight, Dani floated up to where Danny and his future self were immersed in battle, dodging any stray ice or ecto beams that got too close to her for comfort. Thinking she had the element of surprise, she snuck up behind the evil ghost, preparing to blast him. She figured that once she did that, he would be at least disoriented for a while and she could grab Danny and get out of here, escape to the Zone and try to get help. To her utter horror, however, the enemy twisted his head entirely around to face her, grinning; the younger phantom gasped.

"Boo," Dan sneered in a sarcastic, malicious manner before shooting the girl out of the sky, laughing as she hit the ground.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled; he suddenly felt very renewed. While his older self was still in the process of turning his head back around, Danny punched him hard in the gut, putting as much strength - and a hint of ecto energy - as he had into it, resulting powerful ghost to be thrown back a few feet, and a little groan to escape his lips. As fast as he could, the boy zoomed down to Dani, helping her up. "We need to get out of here," he told her solemnly. He didn't want to leave his home, and the people he loved, at the hands of Dan, but he knew that there was no way the two of them could defeat him alone. They needed help.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Dani admitted, looking a little upset herself. Without another word exchanged between the pair, they both turned invisible just as the angry entity above turned his cold gaze down to where they had been standing just moments before. They flew silently back to the lab, and Dani was grateful to see that the Fenton parents were no longer down there. She knew that Danny might be tempted to say goodbye to them if they had been, and she wasn't yet ready to tell him that his parents had turned on them. She knew it would crush him, and distract him from their current mission. With that thought in mind, she dragged her clone quickly to the now-closed portal, and they phased through.

* * *

Maddie sat at the table in the kitchen, one of Jack's big, meaty hands resting on her shoulder as he tried to comfort his wife; she couldn't get Jazz to come out of her room, and this just upset her more. Although she had tried her best to sound cold and emotionless down in the lab as everything happened, inside she was screaming and shocked, and now, with only her husband in the room, she didn't have to hide it. The red-haired woman openly let a few tears slip from her Violet eyes, sniffling. Her only son - or rather, her old son - was a ghost, Danny Phantom no less. The ghost they had hated and tried to destroy for so long. To add on top of that, Vlad was a ghost, _and _Vlad's daughter was a ghost. It had already been shocking enough to find out that Vlad had a daughter, one the looked so much like Danny…

Maddie sighed. This was all too much for anyone to handle, even an experienced Ghost Hunter. How could this happen? Her sweet little boy had become some putrid ghost…it didn't make sense. He had still acted kind towards them. He had never tried to harm them while in their presence, but yet he was supposed to be evil. Maybe…no, there was no way that the Danny she knew was still in there. He had been destroyed when that Danny Phantom had become a part of him. Apparently Jack had been thinking along the same lines though, because he finally opened his mouth, voicing a similar thought.

"Mads, what if…what if he is still Danny? What if we're wrong? I mean, it's possible, right?" he asked, desperation in his voice. He didn't want to cast their only son out anymore than Maddie did. His wife shook her head though, her short hair bouncing slightly and a few more tears making their way down her face.

"No, Jack. He's gone. And I'm going to kill that Danny Phantom for taking him away from us."

* * *

Dani followed Danny through the Ghost Zone, sticking close to his side. It seemed to her like they were just wandering around aimlessly, but she was confident that her 'cousin' knew where he was going; she trusted him. She didn't question him, even when they started drifting down into some icy realm. They landed in the snow, and Danny looked around for a moment before seeming to spot something, and a small smile crept onto his face. Dani turned her gaze to where he was looking, and saw…what was that? A yeti?

She followed him as he started to float towards it. "Frostbite!" Danny called out, which reassured the girl. This was the man - or ghost - that they had originally been looking for. The large white creature turned its head toward the two ghosts flying towards him, grinning widely.

"Great One! You have returned! And who is this?" he said when they made it over to him, motioning to Danielle. The girl halfa smiled sheepishly as Danny introduced her.

"Frostbite, this is my clone, Danielle. Dani, this is Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen. Frostbite reached out his furry paw to Danielle, and she shook it, looking with interest at the large creature standing before her who had already turned his attention back to Danny.

"So Great One, what brings you and your clone to the Far Frozen?" Frostbite asked, determined to do anything the young hero needed of him. He became concerned when his question seemed to upset the halfa.

"Is something wrong?" he pressed; Danny nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard of Dan Phantom, my future self?" he asked, putting venom into the words "future self." He hated the fact that in some alternate universe, he had become evil just because he had cheated on a test; that was why he had vowed never to become that. Frostbite nodded, signaling that he had indeed heard of this future version of Danny.

"Well," Danny sighed, "He's escaped. Clockwork was supposed to keep him confined in his domain, so I'm not exactly sure what happened, but…We need you, and your people. We need you to help us win against him and, if it's not too much to ask, a place to stay for a while," he continued, his voice pleading. The abominable creature's eyes softened in sympathy at the tone he spoke in, before hardening in determination yet again.

"Anything you need, Great One, we will do our best to provide. We shall fight beside you in this war." Danny nodded, a small smile once again making its way onto his lips. All was not yet lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Frostbite lead the two across the frozen land until they came upon the place they called home. It really wasn't much; it was more like a camp. The Phantoms didn't get very long to look around their temporary home before Frostbite ushered them into a large tent.

"This," Frostbite said, gesturing around the tent, "is your tent, Great One. We prepared it after you visited us the first time, knowing that you would be back." Danny just nodded his head in response, showing he understood, as he looked around the space in awe. There was a full sized bed off to the right side with Danny Phantom's famous colors: black and white, complete with his DP logo on the comforter. Off to the side was a living room type area, with a couch, chairs, rug and, surprisingly, a TV.

"You would be amazed at the reception we get in the Far Frozen," Frostbite told Danny with a small laugh, catching his gaze.

"But... this is the Ghost Zone. How..." He trailed off.

"What, ghosts can't watch TV?" Frostbite laughed again.

"Well, I guess..." Danny said, still a little puzzled.

"Relax Great One, it's mainly just for show, to make you feel more at home."

"Oh," was all Danny had for a reply.

"Relax, cuz," Dani said, "and stop questioning everything." The young halfa then went over to the couch and flopped down on it, closing her eyes, then promptly fell asleep.

Danny continued looking at the room he never knew he had. There was a dresser at the far end, and a restroom in the far corner. Everything, he noticed, was black and white.

"There is a cafeteria near the center of the village, it's open all the time, so go whenever you feel hungry-"

"Thanks Frostbite," Danny said, cutting him off. "This is perfect, I can't thank you enough."

The yeti inclined his head and spoke. "Anything for you, Great One. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask." The leader of the Far Frozen turned to leave, but Danny stopped him.

"Frostbite?" he asked, and the yeti turned to look at him. "Could you look after her?" he asked, gesturing to the slumbering Danielle. "I have to go talk to a certain Time Master."

"Of course. I will make sure she stays out of trouble, and that she knows where you went if you're not back by the time she awakes."

"Thanks," Danny told him again, and he nodded his head in reply. He then turned on his heel and left the tent. This time, Danny didn't stop him.

After Frostbite left, the young Phantom turned to look at his sleeping clone, and sighed to himself. He wished Dani hadn't gotten dragged into this mess. It was bad enough involving his friends in all his misadventures. Then and there Danny made a promise to himself: He would defeat Dan, or die trying. With his vow in place, he phased through the ceiling of the tent and headed toward Clockwork's domain.

* * *

"Jazz?" Maddie called from the other side of her door. The 17 year old sighed. Why couldn't her parents leave her alone? They may think Danny's evil, and not accept him as their son, but no matter what, he was the same old Danny. He _was_ their son, and most importantly, he was_ still_ her little brother.

"Jazz?" Maddie called again, and knocked tentatively. "Can we talk to you?" Jazz groaned and buried her face in her pillow. This was the fourth time they had come up asking her to talk or to come out of her room. Well, she was going to stay here, and she wasn't going to say anything. Right then her phone rang. Jazz looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Sam. A feeling of dread crept into her. 'What happened? Is Danny okay?' she thought. Needing these questions answered, she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, keeping a weary eye on the door, knowing it was only a matter of time before they remembered her door didn't have a lock on it.

"Jazz? Have you heard from Danielle or Danny?" Sam said, a little worried.

"No, why? What happened?!" Jazz asked, getting a little panicked.

"Jazz, what's wrong?!" Maddie called from the other side of the door. Jazz ignored her and turned her attention back to Sam.

"They went to the Ghost Zone, and I don't know if they made it, or if..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure they're fine. The plan was to go to the Ghost Zone, remember? We would go get help from Danny and Dani's allies, talk to Clockwork, then take down Dan. " A gasp came from behind the door, but Jazz didn't hear it, she was focusing on the conversation with Sam.

"I know, I know." Sam sighed. "But we were part of that plan."

"We still are, and the best we can do is wait," Jazz consoled.

"I guess, but will you call me if you hear from them?" she asked.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem," Jazz told her, and hung up. She then turned to her door. She knew her parents were still out there, probably coming up with a plan to get into her room. She walked over to her door, and took a deep breath. Talking to Sam gave her an idea. She would let her parents in and try to explain that Danny was still good, and that she was going to help him, no matter what they did to try and stop her.

She opened the door to find the hallway empty. She looked around to make sure they weren't lurking around a corner. Jazz panicked for a moment. 'What if they think I'm a ghost like Danny?' She banished that thought as quickly as it came, but then again, she was more often mistaken for a ghost by her parents than Danny... and he was the ghost! Well, half ghost anyway. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, then hesitantly made her way down the stairs.

With every step she became even more unsure of her plan. By the time she reached the landing she was a nervous wreck. She took a calming breath - that didn't really help - and made her way into the living room. They weren't there. Well that leaves two more possibilities. Jazz made her way into the kitchen. No parents. She frowned in worry. Where could they have gone to? She headed to the stairs leading to the lab, and made her way down. She reached the last step, and then a second later she was face to face with... an empty lab. Jazz's shoulders slumped. Where were her parents? She looked around, and she felt a memory come to surface. Her parents, working on a new experiment with Danny standing a distance away, wearily looking at the new device, then making an excuse that he was meeting Sam and Tucker to study. Meeting Sam and Tucker, yes. Study, not so much.

As quick as the memory came, it disappeared. Jazz frowned, nothing would ever be the same again. She sighed, when had life become so complicated? The confused and weary girl walked to the computer chair, sat down, and put her head in her hands.

She loved Danny, and the powers he's had for a year. They had helped him grow up and help other people, but sometimes she wished everything could go back to the way it was a year ago, when she couldn't care less what her brother did. Now she was constantly watching over him, giving him advice, and covering for him when Sam and Tucker couldn't.

The teen sighed again. And now their parents know about Danny's alter ego: Danny Phantom. The ghost they swore they'd destroy and rip apart "molecule by molecule!" She didn't get why they didn't figure it out sooner. Danny Phantom looked like their son, acted like him, appeared when Danny Fenton ran away from ghosts, and Danny Fenton showed up with bruises right after Phantom got finished with a fight. And, he showed up around the time the Fenton Ghost Portal started working, and the same time Danny started acting weird. Thinking this over, she wondered why she didn't see it sooner.

Wait a minute! Her eyes went toward the portal. No, they couldn't have. Jazz thought back to her conversation with Sam, when her parents were outside the door.

"No," she said out loud. She ran toward the stairs, the conversation replaying in her mind.

_"Hello?" she asked, keeping a weary eye on the door, knowing it was only a matter of time before they remembered her door didn't have a lock on it._

_"Jazz? Have you heard from Danielle or Danny?" Sam said, a little worried._

She ran up the lab stairs, into the kitchen, through the living room, and up the other set of stairs.

_"No, why? What happened?!" Jazz asked, getting a little panicked._

_"They went to the Ghost Zone, and I don't know if they made it, or if..." She trailed off._

She ran to every room, opening all the doors, but finding them all empty. She even looked out the window to she if the RV was still out side... it was.

_"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure they're fine. The plan was to go to the Ghost Zone, remember? We would go get help from Danny and Dani's allies, talk to Clockwork, then take down Dan. " A gasp came from behind the door, but Jazz didn't hear it, she was focusing on the conversation with Sam._

_"I know, I know." Sam sighed. "But we were part of that plan."_

She ran back down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen, then back down to the lab, and looked around one more time.

_"We still are, and the best we can do is wait." Jazz consoled._

_"I guess, but will you call me if you hear from them?" She asked._

She fell to her knees, and put her head into her hands. How did she not notice sooner?

_"Of course I will."_

_"Thanks Jazz."_

The Specter Speeder was gone, and so were her parents. They went into the Zone to find Danny and Dani, and Jazz was the one to blame.

_**AN: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! Just a heads up, starting next chapter we will start responding to your reviews. Keep reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! -Chiri124**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Inviso-Al: They are! A lot of questions, I guess you'll just have to read to find out!**

**18-Midori-37: You're welcome, thank you for reading!**

**JourneyRocks13: Thanks, we will!**

**AN: Sorry this is really late, we've both been super busy! But no matter, the chapter is here now, and it's the longest one yet! **

Chapter 12:

Sam opened her window, and glanced around her room. It almost felt like it would be her last time seeing it. The goth turned back to her window and shook away the feeling. Where did the thought even come from? This was _not _the last time she was going to see it, or her house, grandmother, heck, even her annoying parents!

Sam sighed, in the short time Danny had been gone, Dan had been haunting the citizens nonstop. Vlad Masters had declared that the entire city was on lockdown until further notice. No one could leave their houses, and no one could get in or out of the city. Needless to say, it was a set up. A plot between him and Dan so they could catch their pray faster. Neither of them, however, had considered looking in the Ghost Zone. After Masters had declared the city on lockdown he had gone "missing." So for now everybody was stuck in Amity Park, under the power of Plasmius and Dan, keeping their reputation as villains and Masters keeping his "good mayor" status. Sam was fed up with being under house arrest. she needed to do something. So, she made a plan and was going to help her friends, and to do that, she needed Tucker.

Sam got the rope out of her closet (she often used it to escape from her room when she was grounded), and flung it to the ground below. She tied it to the window latch and started climbing down. Once her feet hit the ground she started running to Tucker's, not bothering to cover her tracks.

She received many curious looks from windows and doorways, but she continued running. There was even a pair of eyes she couldn't see, and the owner of the eyes was following her.

When she finally got to Tucker's she pounded on the door, and waited, and waited, and waited. She hopped from foot to foot impatiently, if she got caught it would end very badly for her. It felt like an eternity before Tucker answered the door.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, moving past him and inviting herself inside. The unwanted and unseen visitor followed.

"Sam!" Tucker cried, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Are your parents here?" She asked instead of answering, looking around. The last thing she wanted was the Foley's to call the cops... or worse - her parents.

"They're upstairs." he answered, "Jazz told me what happened." He informed her knowing that's why she came here. He was curious to see what she had to say about this subject, even though he had a pretty good idea.

Sam nodded. "Good. Look Tucker, I'll be quick." She told the geek. He just nodded his head to show her he was listening.

"We need to help Danny." Tucker scoffed in response. "Look I know you think he doesn't need help, but we're his friends, and we're supposed to help him when he needs us!" She explained trying to convince him.

"No Sam. He doesn't always need us. He has Danielle with him, and plenty of allies in the Ghost Zone. Besides, how are his parents going to find them? They're at Frostbite's, and if they aren't, the Zone is _huge _it would take forever to find them." Tucker reasoned.

"They have to the boo-merang." She asked crossing her arms. "Jazz went through the lab and told be all the devices that were missing. That was in the list.

"Oh." Was the only reply she got, so she continued.

"Danny doesn't know his parents hate him Tucker! We have to do something, and I know something really, really, _really_ bad is going to happen soon."

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked wearily, knowing Sam wasn't going to be satisfied until she got what she wanted.

"I... don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead," she admitted. Tucker sighed.

"Sam, just admit that this is out of our hands. Danny's parents have the speeder, and we wont get very far without it. And we can't get help from Plasmius or the Guys in White, for obvious reasons."

"I-I know. But I can't just sit around." She told him honestly.

"Then don't, go see if Jazz can think of something."

"Ya, okay. Thanks. I'll see you later Tucker." Tucker nodded, and waved goodbye to his friend as she walked out the door. As he waved he couldn't help but share the feeling Sam had that something _really_ bad was about to happen.

* * *

The unseen watched the conversation between Tucker and Sam unfold, and a plan was forming in his head the entire time. The ghost smiled wickedly and turned to follow Sam down the street. He floated behind her as she mumbled, and kicked some pebbles into the street. He watched as she crossed the street to Fenton Works. He followed her to where Jasmine sat. He listened to their conversation. After listening for a while he turned visible, hiding in the shadows, waiting until the perfect moment for his plan to take effect.

* * *

When Danny made it to Clockwork's he wasn't surprised to find the Time Master waiting there for him.

"Hey, Clockwork." Danny greeted the ghost.

"Hello Daniel." he replied, before turning around, floating back inside. Danny normally would get mad if someone called him Daniel, especially if it was Vlad, but with Clockwork he didn't mind. Even if he was angry at him. He followed Clockwork into his fortress, and resisted the urge to yell at him. He remained quite as Clockwork stood in front of his looking glass, and turned into in old man.

"You are angry at me Danny, you don't need to try and hide it. I know everything." He finally said to him, turning around to look at the halfa. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Ya, I am. And I know you do, but I just want to know why. Why did you let him escape?" he asked, his voice pleading, he needed an answer.

"I can't tell you everything Danny, but everything I do has a reason. I can't give you all the answers, you just have to figure them out yourself." With that he turned around, ending the conversation. Danny turned to leave knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of the ghost. Clockwork did have his reasons, even if they were stupid. He was halfway to the door when Clockworks voice stopped him from leaving.

"Danny," he said. The half-ghost turned around to see Clockwork still facing the screen, but as a young child now. "Be careful, I don't want you doing anything stupid." Danny just nodded and left, even more confused, and with more questions than answers. He somehow pictured this meeting going very differently.

Now, 30 minutes after the encounter with Clockwork, Danny was halfway to Frostbite's still thinking about what Clockwork had meant by not doing anything stupid. It had to be important or else he wouldn't have said anything. He'd have to talk with Dani and Frostbite about this, he needed all the help he could get with Clockwork's puzzling words. Usually Sam and Tuck would help him with this sort of thing, but they weren't here.

Sam and Tucker, he really missed them. "I wonder how things are going in Amity." he said out loud, even though no one could hear him. He wondered about them, Jazz, his parents, heck even Mr. Lancer or Dash. Wait... his parents! He stopped in mid-air and face palmed. How could he have forgotten! They knew his secret! That he was Danny Phantom. A ghost. The number one ghost they despised to be exact.

Did they hate him? He wondered. He had always hoped not. He told everyone that his parents wouldn't accept him for being a ghost even if he was their son, because that was what he feared would happen. Or maybe it was just an excuse not to say anything. Even though he always said that, they wouldn't accept him, there had always been that hope that they wouldn't hate him when he told them. He imagined them holding out their arms to him, and apologizing for all the times they shot at him and tried to kill him. Maybe that was how things were, maybe his parents didn't hate him. He smiled at the thought, and continued flying.

After 10 more minutes of endless green scenery, he saw the white of the Far Frozen. A smile spread across his face, he was almost there, just a couple more minutes. He had it all planned out, he was going to go to Frostbite first, and tell him what Clockwork had said. Then he would go find Dani and they would-

His thoughts where cut off as something hit him in his side... hard.

Danny was flung back several feet. when he finally had enough control, he stopped tumbling and got in a battle stance. It had been so quite, not a single ghost was out during the entire journey to Clockwork's and back. But now that he was almost to his destination, someone just _had _to come out of hiding and attack him. He looked around fro his attacker, charging up his ectoblasts.

"Stand down ghost punk!" Came a voice from behind him, and the voice sounded like...his dad. Danny turned around to come face to face with the Specter Speeder, and his parents. How long had that been they!? He let his his hands drop, the energy fizzling out of them. He was to in shock to move, or think for that matter.

His parents smirked form the other side of the glass, they couldn't believe they actually found the punk that destroyed their son, and took his place in their lives. Maddie was ready to destroy him right then, but Jack had his doubts. No matter what his wife said, he still felt like this was their son, and he wanted to give the ghost a chance to explain himself.

"Mads?" He called to his wife, who was up front messing with the controls.

"Yes, Jack?" she answered. He could hear the hardness in her voice, and even though her mask was up he knew that her features held the same hardness as her voice did.

"Maybe we should try talking with him? He could try to explain. Also, we don't know a lot about this place. He could give us answers!"

"Then what Jack? Give him the chance to destroy us? Get away?" She asked turning to face her husband. "We can't risk that Jack. This is the perfect opportunity. He's just floating there!" She gestured toward the windshield. Jack looked out the front window of the Speeder. He was, indeed, just floating there. But what they didn't see was the war going on in Danny's head. He was debating whether he should get out of there while he still could, or stay and see what they had to say. So far, the latter one was winning.

Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to convince his wife to ask the spook some questions, but she was still refusing.

"Okay, how about this. We ask him some questions, and then once we get all the answers we blast him into oblivion!" He exclaimed.

"But what if he sees it coming?" She asked reasonably.

"Then we follow him! We installed that new cloaking device, it was how we were able to sneak up on him! Remember?" He enthused, confident he was going to win this.

"Fine," Maddie gave in. Jack grinned like a little kid who just got his favorite piece of candy.

"Thanks sweet cheeks!" He exclaimed, and went to find a pen and paper to write down some questions and their answers, and Maddie went over to the speaker to address the ghost floating just within shooting range.

"Okay, Phantom," she packed so much venom in the word 'Phantom' that Danny flinched back a little, causing Maddie to smirk. "We have some questions for you." He just nodded, not really comprehending what exactly was happening. "Good,"she said, taking the piece of paper from Jack's outstretched hand. "Question number one..."

**AN: Hehe this is going to be fun! What kind of questions should Maddie and Jack ask Danny? Any ideas? I need ideas! If you have a question you want them to ask PM me or leave a review! Also, I didn't have TeddyBear98 look over this, since she's still busy. So, sorry if it's confusing. Tell me if something doesn't make sense to you, or if you see an error somewhere. See ya next chapter :) -Chiri124**


	13. Chapter 13

**18-Midori-37: Hmm you just gave me an idea, but his parents aren't really liking the idea of joining him so we'll see what happens :)****  
**

**Grey-Skye-eyes: Thank you! Hopefully we can keep it up, and not let things fall off a cliff. We'll try our hardest. **

**Inviso-Al: I DON'T KNOW! Oh wait… yes I do! Bahaha I'm glad we're keeping you guessing.**

**Journeyrocks13: That's a great idea! Thank you so much! You just gave me inspiration for half of this chapter right there! Thank you!**

**AN: Okay so I'm not to sure what has happened to Teadybear98, I haven't heard form her in a while. So I guess you might be stuck with me writing for a while :P**** I guess let's see what happens! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 13:

Dani awoke with a start. She had the craziest dream, although somehow she felt like it wasn't a dream. She needed to find Danny, and tell him about it. She stretched and got up from the comfortable black couch she fell asleep on. She looked around the room, only to find it empty. 'Where was Danny?' she wondered. She left the tent, and stepped into the frigid world of the Far Frozen, not that she really noticed the cold.

She headed off to find Frostbite, even though she had no idea where she was going. She started in the direction she remembered coming from, hoping she wouldn't get to lost. After a couple minutes of flying she could she the village center, where all the ghost yetis worked. She needed to find someone who could tell her where Frostbite was.

"Um, excuse me?" she called to the nearest working yeti. He looked down at her with a what-do-you-want expression. Obviously he didn't know who she was. Dani smirked at the thought of telling him who she was, but there wasn't time for that.

"Do you know where I can find Frostbite?" She finally asked. The creature grunted and pointed toward the center of the work area. "Oh, thanks," she thanked him, but it fell on deaf ears. Dani rolled her eyes and continued on her journey.

When she got to the center she saw Frostbite, supervising the working yetis.

"Hey Frostbite, have you seen Danny?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Danielle, nice to see you're awake. The Great One went to Clockwork's domain. He should be back soon." He told the worried girl.

Clockwork? Her dream began with Danny leaving Clockwork's, and from there things got worse. Dani was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

"Frostbite, I think Danny may be in trouble." She told the leader worriedly.

The yeti leader laughed and said, "the Great One is always in some kind of trouble." Dani nodded her head miserably.

"I know," she told him, "but this…this is different. I don't know why, it just is. I just think Danny won't be able to get out of all the messes that have happened recently without his friends."

Frostbite nodded his head in understanding. "You are right Dani Phantom, this is a fight that cannot be won alone. I shall get some of the best fighters in the Far Frozen, and we will help." He started walking in a seemingly random direction, nevertheless Dani followed. After a few seconds of silence, Frostbite spoke, "why don't you tell me about this dream? Then we may have an idea of where to find the Great One." Dani nodded her head slowly, then started telling him about it. After she finished the story she asked him a question that she had been wanting to know the answer to.

"How did you know I had a dream about Dani being in trouble? Wheat does it mean?" Frostbite looked at her then laughed again.

"How else would you know he was in trouble?" he asked the girl reasonably, Dani just stared. "Dreams mean something in the Far Frozen. Yes, they may let you live in a world of fantasy - a dream come true. Or a nightmare - something you'd never want to experience. But there is also underlying meanings to dreams." He continued walking on, and Dani stumbled to keep up, both with what he was saying, and his long strides. She eventually gave up trying to keep up by walking, so she just floated along side him.

"So what is the underlying meaning to my dream?" She asked eventually.

"That Danny was in trouble," he told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dani just nodded her head slowly, and continued following him.

A few minutes later they reached a tent. A _huge_ tent. It was about 5x - probably more - bigger that Danny's. Frostbite told her to wait there and then he disappeared inside. About 5 minutes later he came back out with 7 yetis behind him. They were armed with axes, swords, daggers, and various other weapons Dani didn't recognize

"These are the Warriors of the Far Frozen, in times of crisis in the Ghost Zone, our army is considered the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most preparedt." He told Danielle, who just stood there looking up at the huge Warriors. Some were even taller than Frostbite! " Okay, Dani and I will lead the way," he told the team. "Ready?" He then asked Dani.

"Ready." She answered, and meant it. She was ready to kick butt. With a nod from Frostbite she shot up into the air with the rest of the team following.

Nothing was going to stop her from getting to Danny.

* * *

Question number 6,893.… Okay, not really, but that's what it felt like to Danny. In reality it was really question number 2. The first question was this, "Why are you here." Simple, right? Wrong. Danny gave them the answer he gave everybody: He was there to help. That answer didn't go over to well with his mom. She then asked a bunch of follow up questions, like "then why did you kidnap the mayor. Why did you rob those banks?" Why, why, why, why, why. He gave them honest answers, yet they didn't believe him, just like any other time he tried to explain. Now, after an eternity, they were finally on the second question.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. Only my dad, Danny thought, and shook his head. Okay, simple question, simple answer.

"Danny Phantom." He said, why say Fenton? He wasn't Fenton, well, not right now at least.

"But your also Danny Fenton?" Maddie asked him, strangely calm.

Okay, another simple question. "Yes," he told them, still being truthful

"NO!" She yelled, all traces of calm gone with one single word. "You are _not _our son!" With that she collapsed into Jack's awaiting arms and started crying, all the stress from the past hours finally getting to her.

"Where is he? Where's our son? What have you done to him?" Jack asked, taking over his wife's role.

"You're son is right here. He's standing right in front of you! Why can't you just accept that?" Danny said, going through 2 emotions he'd been feeling a lot lately. Frustration, and betrayal. Jack just shook his head not knowing how to react. "And as for what I've done to him, well, _I _haven't done anything to him. _This_," he said gesturing around the green world, "_this_ is what changed him."

"Wh-what? H-how?" Jack stuttered, her wasn't to sure what Phantom was going to do. He thought might lash out like other ghosts or explain unlike other ghosts.

Danny just laughed at the question. "This is not how I pictured telling you." He mumbled to himself, even though his dad still heard. "About a year ago," he started, with Jack listening intently, and Maddie still weeping silently. "You two decided to build a portal between our world and this one." Jack interrupted before he could go on.

"You said 'our' world and this one. _This_ is your world." He asked, Danny glared.

"If you would let me finish you would know what I mean." He told him, he loved his parents, but this was really messed up. His mom was still of the floor crying, broken with everything that has happened. And his dad was asking him questions that his mom would normally be asking. This whole situation was wrong. And to add the fact, they were questioning their own son, on what he did to their son. None of this any made sense. Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to get his thoughts in order.

"Okay," he finally continued. "You wanted to get into the Ghost Zone so you could better study ghosts, so you got to work. After about 2 months it was built. You wanted to test it out right away, so you plugged it in. Only, nothing happened. Right?"

"Yes, but it started working," Jack told him.

"I'm getting to that." He replied, then continued with the story that haunts his dreams. "You left to go get more parts, to see where you went wrong. Your daughter Jazz was out as well. So, that left Danny home alone, with a device that he'd been telling his friends about. Well, said friends came over while no one else was home. They all went down to the lab, and looked at the portal for a while, wondering about all the things that could be beyond the metal hole in the wall. After a couple minutes Danny started to get anxious, and told them that it didn't work." He paused his story and looked through the window at his parents.

Jack sat on the floor listening intently, like a little kid being told his favorite story, he even had some fudge in his hand. As for where he got it, Danny didn't want to know. Maddie had stopped crying and sat there listening as well, however, her eyes were still rimmed with red.

"His friend Sam, then told him that he should go inside, and look around, to think about how many cool things could be on the other side. He agreed after a while. He went and got a white and black jumpsuit, put it on, and was about to go in, but Sam stopped him. She ripped off the picture of his dad's face on it. He would definitely thank her for that later." Jack looked slightly hurt at this, but then shrugged it off, Danny continued.

"Danny walked into the portal, looking around cautiously. He was to busy looking ahead of him he didn't see the wire under his feet. He tripped on it, and lost his balance. He put a hand out, hoping to brace himself against the metal wall, but instead leaned up against an ON switch." Danny had his eyes glued to the green atmosphere, looking at nothing in particular. He was remembering the day that changed his life, for both the better, and the worse. When he broke away from his trance he saw both his parents with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God…" Maddie mumbled, then looked up at Danny, her expression hardening. "What have you done with our boy?" She half yelled at him, Danny looked at her confused.

"I am your boy." He told them looking at his mom. He had just explained the story, but they were blowing it way out of proportion. They thought that he, Phantom, was to blame!

"You are _not_ our boy! You are a monster that killed our son, then took on his life!" She yelled, grabbing the controls.

"What? No! You're wrong! That doesn't even make sense! Listen to what you're saying!" Danny yelled, but Maddie _wasn't_ listening, she was to busy warming up the weapons. Jack was looking between the ghost in front of him, and his wife. His whole life had been about ghosts, now he was debating whether to trust one or not. In the end, however he chose his wife. He nodded a farewell to Phantom, feeling like he was betraying his son somehow, and walked over to Maddie to help her send the ghost into oblivion.

Danny, meanwhile, was wondering how things had come to this. Just a few minutes ago they were listening intently to his story, now they were pointing guns at him. He could just fly away, but he seemed stuck. He tried to force himself to move away, but he just couldn't. Is this Clockwork meant by not doing anything stupid? Because yes, even stopping to look at his parents had been stupid, now look where he was.

The weird thing was, he wasn't scared. Whenever Danny thought about being killed, with nothing he could do about it, he'd always be terrified. But he didn't feel terrified now, he felt, calm. So, he took one last look at his parents, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dani loved the feeling of flying through the air, it was relaxing. Even while she was leading an army to go save your cousin, it still relaxed her.

She looked back at the army, they looked fierce, ready to kill. Dani sighed and looked ahead again, they were running out of time. From the Far Frozen, to Danny's estimated point of origin wasn't very far, yet it felt like they had been flying for eternity.

After Dani took off from home base Frostbite had told her that they needed a battle strategy, and frankly Danny didn't know what exactly they were going up against. So, they stopped and made multiple different plans for various situations. Once they thought they had covered every possible scenario, they took off again. Now, Dani wasn't to sure about any of this, but she had to keep going.

A few seconds later, Frostbite was pointing to something off in the distance.

Her eyes followed to the direction his ice finger was pointing. At first, she could couldn't see anything, but after squinting she made out shapes she could recognize.

There was the white of the Specter Speeder, with the unmistakable shape of weapons on the top. And there was Danny, standing there, making no move to defend himself. It looked as though he had just given up.

"Oh no." Dani whispered and started flying faster, running on pure adrenaline. She had to save him.

**AN: Okay, I don't know if the ghosts in the Far Frozen really are yetis, but that's what I've heard so I'm going with it. Once again, this wasn't read over by another pair of eyes. I tried my best to fix all the mistakes, but I'm only human :)**** Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inviso-Al: No, mean would be discontinuing the story, so you would never know what happens next. However, I will not do that, therefore I am not mean. Also, I'm trying my best, but there's only so much I can do in a day, and I can only type so fast. As for Vlad, he is ruling Amity as Plasmius with Dan. I thought I mentioned that… If your wondering how he got back, I was going to explain that in the next chapter, but I decided to be **_**nice**_** and put it in this one. **

**JourneyRocks13: Don't worry about Dani. She and Danny will be fine.**

Chapter 14:

Surprisingly, it was taking forever for Danny to be sent in oblivion. He felt like he had been standing there for hours, even though it was only a couple minutes. Danny sighed, and mentally said goodbye to everyone he could think of. Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Frostbite, Clockwork, heck even his mom and dad, even though they were right in front of him.

Wait, maybe that's how he could get out of here! He could tell them something they would never expect to hear, thereby confusing them long enough to make his escape. Danny opened his eyes, and saw the last adjustment being made on the controls by his mom. Jack was hovering behind her supervising. Maddie had her hand hovering over the red button that would activate the machine that would end his life - permanently. Somehow, however, she couldn't quite get herself to push it. She looked over her shoulder at Jack for support, but he just shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, 'It's your choice.'

So, instead, she looked up at the being she intended to kill…again. He was still floating there, his eyes locked on hers. Then he said it,

"I'm sorry."

It defiantly had the right effect, but with some unseen consequences. Maddie's hand was just above the button that would end him, so when he said that, her hand dropped in shock. Right on the button.

No sooner than he could blink, multiple rays - the same color as the boy's radioactive green eyes - started moving toward him.

Everything was moving in slow motion for Dani. She saw her cousin open his eyes, then say something that couldn't be heard from where she was. Then, the next thing she knew, there was a single ray coming out of several of the ghost guns on top of the Speeder. Her adrenaline picked up, and she flew even faster.

Moments later she rammed into her unsuspecting cousin, the impact moving them both out of the line of fire. Milliseconds after the impact, there was the unmistakable sound of an explosion, and they were flung into the air from the heat. They tumbled around for a while, it was when Dani was propelled into Danny was when they finally stopped moving. They collapsed in a heap, exhausted.

"You are an idiot," she told him getting up, and hovering beside him. Danny just smiled, and took an intake a breath, which resulted in a weak cough. He then cracked open his eyelids and looked at his clone, who just saved his life.

"I think you broke my rib." Was all he told her, before closing his eyes again.

"Really?! I just saved your life!" She yelled at him, then sighed. It was no use, he was passed out. She had to give him credit for not changing back into Fenton though. He really was getting more control over his ghost half. He could even make a duplicate, and keep it up for at least a day. Dani, however, still had work to do.

She grabbed her cousin and dragged him through the Zone for the second time. She saw Frostbite and the army over in the distance. She flew with as much energy she could muster. Now that her adrenaline was gone, she was exhausted. Dani flew the last couple of yards over to Frostbite, who looked very relieved to see both of them still in one piece.

One of the soldiers took Danny from her, and she nodded her thanks. She then turned to Frostbite who had started speaking to her.

"After you pushed the Great One out of the line of fire, we moved in to attack. But once they saw use, they vanished."

"It's okay…" The girl halfa choked out before collapsing into a heap herself.

Frostbite looked at her and said. "We can discus this later." He chuckled and started off. Another soldier picked Dani up, and they started their journey back to the Far Frozen.

The whole way there she drifted in and out of consciousness, but the whole time she felt like they were being followed.

* * *

Sam had been talking to Jazz for about an hour, and they hadn't really come up with any good plans. So, they decided they would meet tomorrow, and see if anything came to them overnight.

The two girls were just getting up to leave the lab when a dark laugh filled the room. They quickly turned around to see a figure emerging from the shadows.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two girls that mattered most to me. 9 years ago, that is." Said the deep voice, looking between the two. Jazz's jaw dropped and Sam's eyes widened. "What, did you not expect me to come visit my old home?" Jazz shook her head, but it was Sam who spoke.

"What are you really doing here Dan? I know you didn't come here for old time's sake." She accused, glaring at her best friend's jerky older self, and sworn enemy.

"Oh Sam, you don't know that. Maybe I came here to remember my bossy older sister, or my know-it-all mother, or my idiot father."

"I am not bossy!" Jazz defended, and Dan just glared at her. Sam replied to Dan's comment as if Jazz had never said anything.

"Your idiot father? Now your starting to sound like Vlad."

"Well, I am Vlad. In a way, at least," he retorted. Sam had never really thought much of that. Sure, Vlad was powerful, - annoying, but powerful - but so was Danny - and he hadn't even reached his full potential at 15. So, when you thought about it, Dan was _really, really _powerful. The very thought of what he could potentially unleash sent shivers down her spine. It was a miracle that Danny was able to beat him the first time. How on Earth was he going to beat him again?

Dan smiled as if reading Sam's thoughts. "But you are right Sam. I'm here, because I'm curious. Curious to see how exactly you are going to accomplish helping Danny." Dan was now walking around the lab looking disgustedly at all of the weapons. Sam's hard expression turned into a glare.

"How long have you been lurking in the shadows?" She asked, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't use the word lurking, but if it makes you feel better, I've been following you since you were halfway to Tucker's house." He answered, nonchalantly.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Jazz interjected. Dan just shrugged his shoulder's and stopped in front of the portal.

"No, not really. I just checking in on an old friend." He said sarcastically, then laughed darkly. "Actually terrorizing this town gets boring when no one is running around in a panic, screaming as if their lives depended on it - which in some cases, it kind of does. Point is, everyone is inside, "safe" from the evil Danny Phantom."

He spit the name "Danny," as if it was a disease. He still hated the name and always would. It seemed like a weak name to him.

"But there, has to be a _reason_ for coming here." Sam persisted, wanting the evil Phantom to confess.

"There is defiantly a reason. I just haven't decided if I want to tell you yet," he replied, still looking at the portal. Jazz, meanwhile, was getting a little anxious. Why would Dan tell them anything, and why did she get an uneasy feeling with him staring at the portal? She figured he knew that her brother - and the younger version of him - was somewhere inside. And no matter how many questions Sam asked, not all of them would be answered. He could tell as many lies, and withhold as many secrets has he wanted to.

"You know, this lab brings back a lot of… unwanted memories." Dan suddenly said turning around to face Jazz and Sam. They just looked back at him curiously. In an answer Dan just laughed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. " You know, I still want to kill you." He said instead, and the girls took an involuntary step back. "Except by a different strategy." He cracked a wicked grim, but you don't have to worry too much about that. Well, not yet, at least." With that last statement still fresh in their mind's, Dan vanished. Leaving them even more confused than they had ever been before.

* * *

After being thrown into the Ghost Zone, flying through the Zone to get to his portal, then teleporting back to Amity Park, Vlad was worn out to say the least. To think, Jack Fenton actually hit him accurately, and now that he knows the truth about him, he wont hesitate to open fire again. How had things come to this? Just two short days ago everything had been normal. Now, Jack and Maddie - sweet Maddie - knew that he was half ghost. Now, if he ever wanted Maddie for himself he'd have to take…extreme measures, to say the least. Providing that Daniel's evil self stayed true to his word.

Vlad was now in his office at Amity Park City Hall stroking Maddie's fur. The cat was purring softly, it was the only sound to accompany the billionaire's thoughts. After he had arrived in his lab, he had shut the portal, then grabbed the cat for company, because frankly Dan was horrible company.

Vlad shook his head, Dan was so much different from the Daniel in this timeline. The first time he had heard about Daniel's evil self, he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't fathom a time when he didn't have his ghost half and Daniel was a full ghost. An _evil _full ghost, that is. Evil was his thing, and the billionaire was starting to regret even partnering up with him. The strange thing was that from the things he heard about Dan before he met him made him seem like an all around, pure evil ghost. But there was something different about him now, but Vlad couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The evil halfa was broken out of his thoughts by the second evil entity. Dan materialized through the floor, and stood in front of Plasmius' desk.

"I know where they went." He told him simply, glancing at the cat. She didn't like Dan very much and attacked him the first time she saw him. He would have disposed of her right then if Vlad hadn't intervened.

"Well, where are they?" Vlad asked him, growing impatient with the way he didn't explain things unless you asked. Unless it was about him, then he wouldn't shut up.

"Where do you think? What's the one place the could have ever hoped to escape to?" He questioned, walking around the room. Vlad's eyes widened in realization.

"Of course," he muttered, and stood up. Maddie, expecting it this time had jumped up onto the desk before gravity could pull her to the floor. "Why didn't we realize it sooner?"

"Why didn't _you_ realized it sooner. You're the genius, I didn't make it through High School. Even if I would have, I wouldn't have passed with the highest grades. Then again, I might have," he smiled, "because I would have scared off all of my classmates, and perhaps my teacher's come to think of it."

Vlad sighed and shook his head inwardly. He always had to mention how evil he was. And people called Vladimir narcissistic. "Well I suppose, we should go get them."

"Okay, maybe I am the smart one here."

"And why is that?" Plasmius asked.

"Because there is no way they are going to come peacefully. In fact, that's probably why they're there; to prepare for a fight. Point is, we need a plan, and I have just the thing." Dan told him, a wicked smirk adorning his face.

Vlad just raised his eyebrows, arms crossed. "Do tell," was all he said.

Dan - still wearing his evil grin - walked up to Plasmius. "Here's what we're going to do…." he said, and proceeded to tell him the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**crazyreader11: Thanks, it's always awesome to have another fan : ) As for your question, Dan is from the Ultimate Enemy, and according to that episode he has no good left in him. **

**JourneyRocks13: Oh I don't know, they do have Frostbite and his army on their side.**

Chapter 15:

The next day Danny was the first to wake up. He got out of the comfortable bed, and stretched. For some reason is body ached all over, especially the right side of his ribcage. He groaned, then looked over at the still slumbering Dani. When he saw her, all the memories from the previous day came rushing back.

The ghost boy sat down suddenly, and cradled his head in his hands. Things had happened so fast, he really owed Dani. She had saved his life. He stood up shakily, and so many unanswered questions filled his head. He shook his head, and looked back at Dani to make sure she was still sleeping, then he exited the tent.

He started walking in the direction of the frozen village, trying to get his thoughts in order. The cold, crisp air helping with that. Though his mind was running 1,000 miles a minute the first clear thought that he could make out was not of his parents, nor Sam or Tucker. It was the person he was least prepared to be thinking about.

Dan.

Of course they included Vlad, but the questions that ran through his head were mostly about his ultimate enemy.

Did that future still exist for him since Dan's back? He didn't cheat on the C.A.T., and that's what lead to that horrible future, right? Did he do something else to lead to Dan? If so, what?

All these questions weren't getting him anywhere. They only succeeded in giving him a headache. He was trying to get the thoughts out of his head, but nothing was working. Danny finally, gave up and focused of the approaching town ahead.

Once he got there, he figured he would look in the first place that came to mind. He turned slightly, and flew into a cave with multiple carvings on it. The halfa landed and started walking the rest of the way. He walked a couple more minutes until he reached a small cavern. In the center of the room stood and unmistakable figure looking over a map.

"Hey, Frostbite." He said walking over to him, "What are you doing?" He then asked. The larger figure looked at him, than put the map back in its rightful place.

"Just looking over the Infi-map Great One. Nothing to concern yourself with." Frostbite told him. Even though he knew Frostbite was telling the truth, Danny couldn't help but feel suspicious. There had to be a reason he took it out to check on it in the first place. But Danny shrugged it off for now, needing to focus on what was really bugging him.

"Frostbite?" He asked to get the yeti's attention, who had turned around to talk to one of his people.

"Yes, Great One?" He replied, sounding genuinely curious.

"How will we defeat Dan?" Danny asked, voicing out a concern that had been growing, and he didn't even realize it until the flight into the town.

Frostbite nodded slowly, then said, "I have thought hard about that, Great One, but first, you need to eat. I'm assuming you haven't eaten since you've got here. Am I right?" Danny nodded his head slowly, a bit unsettled by the sudden change in topic. "Good, so you can eat, and wait for Dani to wake up." He just nodded again, not wanting to pass up the idea of food. Even in his ghost form he still got hungry, albeit not as often as when he was human. So, he let Frostbite lead him the cafeteria.

About an half an hour later, Dani joined the two in the cafeteria. Frostbite had sent someone to the tent to inform her where they were, so she wasn't wandering around trying to find them. She ordered the same thing Danny had, and after they were finished Frostbite lead them back to the cave the Infi-map was help in. Except, they didn't stop there, instead they went through another tunnel that Danny had never noticed there before.

They past multiple turn offs, but they kept waling through the labyrinth of tunnels.

After about an half hour of walking they turned right, and continued walking. After a few more yards they reached a very rounded corner. When they walked around to the other side they found themselves in a very vast cavern.

Danny and Dani stared in awe at this new found room. It had various different types of equipment, it almost looked like the training equipment Danny, Sam, and Tucker set up in the lab to help him refine and track his powers. Once they took in the room they looked at Frostbite, waiting for an explanation as to where they were.

"This," he started, "is the Far Frozen's training room. It's where we train our army and teach new ghosts how to use their powers. It's also where we determine how strong of a ghost you are. The variety of powers you have, the more durability you have, all the powers you can use at once, ect., all determine where you are one the ecto-scale."

"Ecto-scale? I heard my parents talking about that. They said that they had created a way to range ghost's powers on a scale of 1-12 ." Danny told him.

"That is correct, however, ghosts have been using this method for decades. Your parents are not the ones you created it." Danny nodded at this revelation, not the least bit surprised that his parents didn't invent the device. Frostbite continued, interrupting Danny's train of thought.

"I brought you here so we can determine how strong of a ghost you are, yes. But I also brought you here to train, and see where your limits are, also to discover powers that you never knew you had. All of this will be useful in defeating your older self." Danny and Danielle nodded, but it was the latter of the two who spoke.

"What is the highest level ghost that has ever existed?" She asked, and Frostbite looked anxious to answer. He looked from Danielle, to Danny, then back to Danielle.

"The highest level that I know about? That I have ever seen?" He asked, stalling. Dani nodded. "To be honest, well… Dan is." He finally told them, and their spirits sank. "But you also have to figure he has Vlad's powers and yours, Great One." He said, trying to give them confidence.

"Yes, but he also has _this _Vlad on his side. So that makes double Vlad's powers against one older, eviler version of me. Great."

"Don't despair Danny Phantom." Frostbite consoled, "you have to figure, there are also two of you, plus the rest of the Far Frozen on your side. Besides, you have more allies in the Zone, you could also ask them to help." At this realization Danny cheered up a bit.

"I guess your right Frostbite." Said yeti smiled, and said,

"Good! Now, let's get training!"

* * *

Early the next morning Plasmius went to the Ghost Zone to find Walker, and start "Phase 1" of the plan. They wanted to get Walker on their side for the upcoming battle since he had at least 350 ghosts working for him. Dan and Vlad decided he would be a perfect ally.

Once he got to the jail he wasted no time and phased into the warden's office. He was not surprised to see that Walker was hunched over his desk looking at something.

"What do you want?" He asked without even looking up.

"To make a deal." Was Vlad's cool answer. At his voice the warden's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed when he saw him.

"Vlad Plasmius. I believe you still have a life sentence to carry out, for one thing or another," Walker threatened

"Ah yes, but let's put the past behind us, shall we?" Vlad countered coolly, knowing Walker wanted a certain ghost in jail more than him.

"And why would I do that, when I have you right in front of me?" His finger was now hovering over a button on his desk that would summon the guards.

"Give me five minutes to explain."

"Four. Now start talking."

"It has occurred to me that you seek to put Danny Phantom in jail for the rest of his afterlife, yet you haven't been able to do that yet. You see warden, I am preparing for a war with young Danny. My partner and I consider you, and your men, to be the perfect ally. When we win you can have Danny Phantom locked up forever." Vlad finished, using key points Walker would listen to. The warden looked thoughtful.

"I get to lock up the scum?" He asked, Vlad nodded. "Deal. I'll send five of my best guards with you. When the time of the fight comes two will report to me and the rest of my men, including myself, will stand by your side."

"Grea-" Vlad started, but was cut off by Walker.

"If you turn against me, and don't give me what you promised, I will hunt you down, and make sure you have a slow and painful execution. Understand?" Vlad just nodded and gulped.

Meanwhile Walker had hit the button on the desk. Guards came swarming in, weapons at the ready. Walker stopped them from lashing out at Vlad - barely - and assigned five guards to him. He explained the plan to them, and they nodded in response. Seconds later Vlad was heading back to Amity Park with five invisible ghost guards trailing behind him.

Now, back at city hall a duplicate Plasmius, Dan, and the real Masters were outside in front of the entire population of Amity Park. Vlad Master's gave his best fake smile and walked up to the podium.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I called you out here today for a very important message." He started, and the crowd shuffle and mumbled how they thought he had been kidnapped and tortured, except he looked perfectly fine. The mayor continued,

"I know most of you thought I was being held captive, but that is not the case. In my absence of leading Amity Park as your mayor I have realized something. I realized that these two ghosts," he gestured to Dan and Plamius, "are in fact good." The crowds restlessness grew, yet they didn't bring up the fact that Dan had tried to destroy the town. It's like they all had forgoten about it.

"That is why, I am lifting the lockdown I issued on this fair city. It is also why I am handing over full authority to these to capable ghosts. Thank you." He ended his speech there, with the crowed yelling in protest. Except the group didn't hear because they were already safely inside the City Hall.

"I think that went smoothly." Vlad said to Dan as they walked through the deserted building.

"It did, surprisingly. I forgot what a talented liar you were."

"I've had plenty of practice." Vlad replied, smirking and thinking about how wonderful this day turned out to be so far.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were three of many at the city hall during the mayor's speech. After he had left the stage they looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Why did he do that?" Jazz whispered to Tucker and Sam.

"I don't know. To create a riot?" Sam suggested, and Tucker shook his head.

"No, he did it so people wouldn't question what happened to Master's." He explained.

"But that doesn't explain why he lifted the lockdown, or handed control to Dan and…well… himself - the ghost self.

Tucker replied to that gravely. "He lifted the lockdown to show that they won't hurt us again. And besides what's the point in ruling a city if everyone is locked in their homes?" Jazz and Sam nodded solemnly. "And as for handing over control, he did so that way, when this whole thing goes south, he can claim he was overshadowed, and going back to being the "good" mayor." The three stood in silence as the gravity of what just happened sank in.

Plasmius and Dan officially ran this town, and if Danny and Dani didn't come back soon, they would all be doomed.

**This chapter did **_**not **_**want to be written. I lost my inspiration halfway through, but luckily I found it again. It was next to the _Review_ button :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Grey-Skye-eyes: Oh that stinks, I hope it decides to come out of hiding so you can catch it :) I know! Jack sort of gets it, but is still agreeing with Maddie. Maybe they'll come through in the end, but you never know. He is a fruitloop, I agree 100% on that.**

**JourneyRocks13: Hmm the deck is stacked isn't it? And your right they will definatly have a chance. What kind of story would it be if they didn't?**

**Elisa: Thank you.**

**Inviso-Al: I did! I cant wait to right the battle, but there may be an unexpected twist ;) **

**Black-Ice: Thank you my dear reader. I'm glad you like the story, and I appreciate the reviews. They make my day :)**

**WriterChic: I'm glad your loving it! Just wondering, how old is your sister? You really don't have to tell me, but just keep in mind this is rated T for a reason! Oh and, this wont be near being done anytime soon there is still a lot more to this story. Trust me :)**

**By the way, I don't own Danny Phantom. Sad, I know. But I do own Able, so ya. Happy reading!**

Chapter 16:

Dani and Danny had been training for an hour. That hour was mainly so the two could see what powers the halfas had and how well they used them.

Dani had trained with Frostbite the first hour, and Danny trained with the Army's trainer. Now, going into the second hour Danny was with Frostbite and Dani was with the trainer. They had decided Dani was to work on her ecto shield with the trainer, and start to hone in on her ice powers with Frostbite. It had been determined that she had a cold core as well, which wasn't that surprising considering she was Danny's clone. Danny was to work on teleportation and telekinesis. The first thing they did was measured their powers to see where they started at. The plan was that by the time they were fully prepared, their power levels had increased.

Now, Danny was with working on teleportation, and Dani was working on her shields.

"Okay, Great One. Have you ever teleported before?" Frostbite asked Danny.

"Once or twice, except I don't really know exactly how I did it." Danny answered him truthfully.

"Well, I'll teach you how to teleport properly." Danny nodded, and Frostbite continued. "Now, lets start with a short range teleportation. Do you see Danielle and Able over there?" He asked, gesturing to his clone and the trainer.

"Yes."

"Imagine you're over there with them. Choose a spot you want to be and focus your energy. If anything distract you, you wont be able to do it." He instructed.

Danny closed his eyes in concentration. He imagined himself standing next to Dani and watching her train. He focused all of his energy over there, and then he felt the weirdest sensation. It felt like his molecules were rearranging themselves and moving at the speed of light.

He then heard a 'whoosh' sound as the air was displaced around him. He now felt tingly, it was the same feeling you get when your leg falls asleep except it was everywhere. Danny opened his eyes, and apparently he was invisible up until that point because he was right in front of Dani, and she had just realized he was there. She screamed and jumped back several feet.

"Danny! Don't do that!" She yelled at him. He just laughed in response.

"I did it! I actually did it!" He cheered, now he just needed to get it down perfectly, then the playing field would be a little more even when the time came for the fight.

"Very good Great One! Now teleport back, remember what I told you!" Frostbite shouted from across the room. Danny nodded closed his eyes, and pictured himself next to Frostbite. Again, Danny focused his energy to that side of the room. He felt the odd sensation, then when he opened his eyes he was standing next to Frostbite, as if he never moved.

"Great job, Great One! Now we only need to do that about a hundred more times and you'll have it down to a science." The leader exclaimed, clapping his furry hand on his shoulder. Danny groaned inwardly. 'This is going to be a very long hour,' he thought.

Meanwhile, Dani was having fun with her training. Her trainer, Able, was shooting multiple blasts at her while she deflected them with her shield. Not only was it teaching her how to properly use her shields it was also making her better with her defenses, even though her shields where the only ability she was allowed to use for this exercise. She had to predict where the energy was going, and think quickly enough, as to what kind of shield to use and where to put it. It was tiring to say the least. Needless to say, the hour went by fast for Dani.

* * *

When it was time to switch trainers the two Phantoms were ready to be done for the day. When Dani had finally made it to where Frostbite was standing, she was informed that they were going to go to the arena to work on her cryokinesis. If she was anything like Danny was with his ice powers, they were going to need all the room outdoors as they could. Although Dani wouldn't really have an audience.

Danny was now training with Able, and was looking forward to it. He had only used his telekinesis power once, and that was by accident.

"Okay Danny, have you ever used your telekinesis before?" Able asked.

"Once."

"How did you do it? Do you remember?"

"No idea, I sort of did it by accident." Danny answered. "I just remember the energy flowing through my hand to the rake, then handing it to the Box Ghost." He laughed, remembering that day.

"Hmm I see." He mumbled to himself. "Well, I only know of few ghost who can do it. It takes extreme concentration. If you don't focus enough energy, it wont work. If you focus to much, the object may explode, so you have to be careful." Danny only nodded in response. "Okay." Able said, "do you see that glass over there?" He then asked.

"The one on the counter, in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I want you to extend your energy, and lift it up, then back down. Like this." Able then extended his blue ecto-energy, and with an extreme look of concentration lifted the glass up, then set it back down, safely on the counter. "Now you try."

"You have telekinesis?" Danny asked, he didn't think the ghosts of the Far Frozen had any other power besides the basic ghost abilities, and their ice powers."

Able laughed, " why do you think I'm training you in this? Frostbite may know a lot, but he doesn't know much about telekinesis, not many ghosts do." he informed him kindly. Danny nodded in understanding, it did make sense. He also caught the look Able was giving him, he was waiting for Danny to try out his power.

With a nervous sigh, Danny begin to extend the energy from is hand. It reached its destination relatively fast considering they were about 10ft away from the object. Without much hesitation, the green energy engulfed the cup and Danny lifted it up and down. After it was back on the counter, Danny summoned the energy back to his hand and looked up at Able.

"How'd I do?" He asked. Able just stared back at the ghost boy, a look of disbelief and awe written across his features. "What?" Danny asked curiously.

"I've never.. I-I mean… how did you do that?" He asked.

"I just did what you told me to. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, its just… Of all of the ghosts I've seen - and trained - with this power, they have to put all of their concentration into the object they are lifting or moving. You did it in 5 seconds with no trouble at all!"

"Is that good?" Danny asked.

"That's amazing! It's unheard of! I couldn't believe the scale marked you as a level 10 ghost, but now? Now I believe it! You are a very powerful ghost Danny Phantom, and your only half-ghost, and 15!"

He continued ranting, but Danny really stopped paying attention to the last part. He was a level 10 ghost? Frostbite and Able didn't reveal the numbers to them because they wanted them to be a surprise for when they finished training. Now that Danny knew now, however, he was in disbelief.

Dan was a level 12 ghost, the highest ever recorded. How on Earth was that possible? He seemed so much more powerful than that! Unless they didn't really know how big of a threat he was. Maybe they had just guessed on the level of power. Who really knew? He shook the thoughts away for now. He would think about it later, but right now, he needed to finish training. He broke out of his thoughts and heard the last of Able's sentence,

"…watch Danielle train." He finished looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute. What did you say? He apologized, and Able just laughed.

"I said, 'Why don't you take the rest of the training period off. We'll meet tomorrow. Why don't you go watch Danielle train?" He repeated, for the Phantom.

"Oh, that's a great idea! "Thanks!" He said, then didn't hesitate to fly out the door, hoping he didn't get lost in the tunnels that brought him here.

"Think nothing of it, Danny Phantom!" Able called after him. The halfa smiled, and continued down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the hour went by fast for Danny, considering all he was doing was watching Danielle practice. He had even helped out with her training. To top it off, when Danny told him why he got let off training early, Frostbite had been proud of him. It was weird, the ghost was almost like a second father to him, which was nice considering his real father despised him now.

After Dani had finished training - without much success - the two Phantoms left the arena, and grabbed a quick snack before they headed back to the tent. After their pre-dinner meal they walked to the place Danny considered to be a second home - not including Sam or Tucker's house, it would be his 4th home, if you did. To Danielle, it was her first home. She didn't really consider Vlad's mansion a home, more a place of "unwanted memories" and "pain and torture" as she put it.

Danny sighed and flopped down on the bed, while Dani sprawled herself out on the couch. They lay in silence for about 10 minute when Dani decided to speak up.

"You know what I don't get?" She asked, Danny hummed in response. "I don't get… this whole mess were in. It doesn't make sense, and its all so… I don't know, strange, I guess."

"Does anything make sense anymore?" He asked he wearily.

"Not really, no. I don't even make sense." She mumbled the last part, like she didn't want him to hear, but he did hear, and he hated that she felt that way. He got up, walked over to her, and knelt down so she was her height. She looked up at him, her green eyes glowing. "Why am I here Danny?" She asked him, tears threatening to spill.

"Dani," he sighed. "I honestly don't have an answer for you. But all I know is that you are _not _a mistake like Vlad says. You are the only clone with a mind of your own. I don't even consider you a clone Danielle. You're my cousin, almost like a sister."

"Really?" She asked "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." He said and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks Danny." She said, and leaped at him and hugged him. In that moment it didn't feel like they were preparing for a war. It didn't feel Amity Park's fate were resting on their shoulders. It didn't feel like their secret had been revealed. It felt normal. It was just two siblings, taking in reassurance from one another.

**That is not how I pictured this chapter going… Oh well. How was the fluff? I usually don't right fluffiness so I'm sorry if that was really over the top or unrealistic. I tried, I really did. I felt like we needed something happy. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you guys review, only if you want to of course :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Black-Ice: Hmm, an ambush. I never thought of that. **

**shin obin: I plan on it :)****  
**

**WriterChic: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't to sure about it, but I'm glad it turned out okay :) I liked writing that part as much as you liked reading it! I hope your sister loves it as well.**

**18-Midori-37: Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting all of those reviews at once! Did Dan really come off as creepy? Hahaha, I don't know if that's what I was going for or not. And if you're asking 'did Vlad relinquish his power to two evil ghosts?' The answer is yes. Yes he did. **

**Inviso-Al: Are you reading my mind here? O.o Err, I mean I don't know what new powers he'll gain! :D**

**I'm glad everyone liked the fluff! Like I said, I wasn't really planning it, but it worked out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Now, without further ado, Chapter 17!**

Chapter 17:

They broke apart form their hug, and Dani still had tears in her eyes. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"I will never let anything happen to you Dani." She nodded and was about to reply, but was cut off when an official burst through the tent.

"We have a small problem." He told them.

"What's happening? Is everyone okay?" Danny asked standing up and walking over to him, Dani was following right behind him.

"Yes, but maybe not for much longer. Follow me, I'll explain on the way." Dani and Danny looked at each other with worried expressions. They followed the official out of the tent and started walking toward the town center. "You see, a while after you left, someone decided to show up. They demanded to talk to you. No one else."

"Who is it?" Danny asked getting a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it Dan? Vlad? Who else could it be? His parents? Oh no, God no, please not his parents. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to deal with them right now.

As they approached the town center, Danny looked up to see a single ghost. Well, at least it wasn't some ambush, but it could be a trick. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he took to the air. Dani was about to follow, but was stopped by the official.

"It would be better if Danny handled this," he told her. She pouted for a while, but then figured he was right. She turned her head back up to Danny to see how he would handle this. She had to squint to see what was going on, but she was sure she could see the glint of metal.

Danny was flying full speed to the unknown ghost, ready to get some answers. He was almost there, and he could see the unmistakable metal suit, and flaming green hair. Danny's eyes narrowed. He flew up behind him, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here Skulker?" The metal ghost spun around, only to come face to face with empty air.

"Where are you whelp!" He yelled, looking all round him, but finding nothing.

"You know, for a hunter, your not very good at finding your prey."

"Relax, ghost child, I'm not here for your pelt… Not today anyway."

"Your not?" Danny asked surprised, appearing in front of Skulker."

"No, I'm here on orders." Danny cocked his head to the side.

"What, did the cheesehead sent you here? Sounds like something he would do."

"Well yes, and no. Vlad sent me here, but I came with a message from Dan Phantom. What is that, three of you now with close to the same name?" He mumbled the last part to himself. Danny narrowed eyes.

"Your working for those two!" He yelled, "actually that doesn't really surprise me." Then he sent and ecto blast into the chest of Skulker's suit. The metal ghost flew back several feet, and when he recovered, he flew back to Danny.

"I did not come here to fight you ghost brat. I have a message." He told him rather calmly.

"Really?" Danny asked, taken aback. In his shock, Skulker to the opportunity to hit him with his own blast. When Danny recovered he yelled,

"What was that for!?"

"Payback." he relied simply. " Now, would you like you hear the message or not? I don't care, either way." Danny just nodded his head. "Very well, Dan sent me to give you this message." He took out a piece of paper, and started reading.

"Danny, I have been ex-" Skulker stopped himself, as he realized something. "Why am I reading this to you? Here." He trust the paper into Danny's hands. Then flew of without another word. Strange, Danny thought, then started reading.

_Danny,_

_I have been extremely patient these past few days, but I am not one to wait. So, I'll propose a deal. One week from today. That's all I'm giving you. If you don't surrender, or at least come out of the Frozen fortress to face me, you will regret it. Unless of coarse, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker mean nothing to you._

_Your decision, either come out and faced the music, or have your friends suffer. One week, that's all you get._

_-Dan_

Danny floated there, frozen. Did he really have Sam, Tucker, and Jazz? One week to prepare? He cursed silently, then floated down to where Frostbite, Dani, the official, and everyone else was standing.

"We have a problem." He told the Far Frozen's leader, and handed over the note. Frostbite looked it over, then rolled it up.

"Then I guess we better get training." Was all he said before turning and walking toward the cave system. Danny and Dani looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed.

* * *

"Is it done?" Dan asked Skulker from behind the desk.

"Yes, I gave him the note." Skulker replied.

"Good," his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Now, I want you to get everyone you can think of in the Ghost Zone, that would be willing to fight with us. To finally break my naive younger self." He spat.

"Yes sir." Skulker replied, leaving the room with one thought in his mind. 'Why had he agreed to work with them?'

As Dan watched Skulker leave the dark room, he said to himself, "Phase 2, complete." Then his evil laugh, filled the walls of the empty City Hall.

* * *

"You know for a hide-out, this is a really bad spot. Don't you think this will be the first place they look?" Tucker asked Sam and Jazz as they all gathered in the op center of Fenton Works.

"Not necessarily. Considering the number of times they have been using our ghost portals instead of Vlad's, the lab would be the first place they would look."

"So that's why we got all the weapons from down there?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Sam replied irritated. "You really need to listen more."

"Well, sorry. I'm just making sure. But, why did we come up here anyway?"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled finally losing it. "I'm going to go get more equipment." She than said bitterly, she needed to get away form Tucker, even for a few minutes.

"And snacks! Get snacks!" Sam just glared at the geek and slammed the door behind her.

"You know, Tucker, there is a fridge up here." Tucker just made a face.

"Spoiled ham and fudge? No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Jazz replied, unpacking the ghost equipment they had packed up so far. "And as for why we're up here, we needed a quick escape if Dan or Vlad or their little minions try to get us."

"Why would they even try to get us?" He then asked leaning back in a chair.

"To get to Danny. Dan wants us dead, remember?" Jazz deadpanned.

"Right. I don't like that future." Tucker mumbled.

"Well, that might _be_ our future if you don't start helping!" Jazz exclaimed.

Tucker sighed dramatically, and got up from his seat. "Fine." He walked over to the door, so he could help Sam get more boxes. He never got to the door, however, because Sam burst through it out of breath.

"Skulker just went back into the Ghost Zone." She panted.

"Why?" Jazz and Tucker asked simultaneously.

"How should I know! He already went in once today, then went to tell his boss something, and I just saw him again!

"Okay, maybe we can think of possible explanations for this. Lets start brainstorming." Jazz said.

"Maybe he was going home to upgrade his suit?" Tuck suggested.

"No, Vlad would have already gave him a new suit. Maybe he decided to back out of Vlad and Dan's alliance?" Sam proposed, Jazz shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that. Do you think he went back for Danny?!" She exclaimed now worried.

"No if they wanted Danny they would have gotten him by now." Sam stated reasonably.

"Wait," Tuck whispered. "Vlad and Dan want to win this? And so do Danny and Dani. Right?" Sam and Jazz nodded slowly, curious to see what he was getting at. "So, they're getting ghosts they can trust to help them win this fight! That's what Skulker's doing! Getting more people on their side!" Tucker exclaimed. Both of the girl's eyes widened in realization.

"Of course! What do we do?" Sam asked. They all exchanged glanced, wondering who would come up with an idea first. Jazz did, she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Sam, I need the booomerang. Tucker, a pen and paper." Sam started digging through boxes, and Tucker searched the room, while Jazz took her headband off.

She then took the pen and paper Tucker found and wrote a message to Danny. Once she was finished she took the booomerang from Sam and tied the note it with her headband. She then ran downstairs to the lab, Tucker and Sam following right behind her.

When she was running down the final set of stairs she started speaking to the device. "I need you to find Danny." Jazz said.

"He should be in the Far Frozen." Sam added, once she realized what Jazz was doing.

"Avoid Skulker and anyone else who will get in the way." Jazz continued, "Hurry!" With the last word spoken she threw the device into the Zone. A since of déjà vu washed over Jazz. She then realized that she had done the same thing not to long ago, when Dan showed up the first time.

She shook her head and stared into the green mass that was the Ghost Zone. All they could do now was wait and hope the boomerang would get to Danny in time, just like it had before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Black-Ice: Haha ya, but it'll find the right one.**

**Inviso-Al: Don't worry, they will stat getting their allies. And I've been wondering, why do you like that word so much?**

**JourneyRocks13: Your right, but I would laugh if the Box Ghost did make the difference haha. Just hit Dan with a wooden box, and Dan fall unconscious, than Danny traps him in a thermos xD Problem solved!**

**GravFallsGirl287: Does this really make you cry? I'm sorry. Other than that, I'm glad you like it!**

**KotaBuddy: I will definitely be continuing on. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

Chapter 18:

So here they where, back in the training room. Since Dani's ice power's didn't want to cooperate she was learning to duplicate instead. Danny was back with Able, and he was excited to see what he'd have him do next. He was currently waiting outside the cave system, waiting for his trainer. A few minutes later he showed up.

"Ready?" Able asked.

"Uh, yes. But where are we going?" Danny replied, following Able how had started to walk off.

"We're going on a field trip," he replied, leaving his trainee in the dark. Danny just looked at him curiously, but continued following.

A while later they reached the green atmosphere, and Danny's confusion increased.

"Where are we going?" He finally decided to asked, but Able remained quite, not giving anything away. Danny sighed, wondering what the point was to all of this.

After what felt like an eternity of flying, they reached a section where the green sky around them turned darker, and gears started appearing. It was then Danny realized where Able was taking him.

Once Clockwork's fortress came into sight, Able decided to speak once again. Although, its not what the young halfa expected to hear.

"This is where I leave you." Danny turned around to face him.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"You will finish your training with Clockwork. Good luck Danny Phantom." With that, Able flew off, back to the Far Frozen. Danny just stood there looking at the retreating figure, then looked up at the Time Master's abode.

'Well, that was strange. Everything is strange nowadays.' He sighed inwardly. 'I guess its now or never." Danny thought bitterly, and flew over to the door. Once he was a few feet from it, it opened silently, just like it always had. He floated in. When he reached the viewing room, he landed, and walked up to the oracle.

"Do you know why you are here?" Clockwork asked, staring at his viewing screen.

"Um, to train?" Danny suggested, baffled from the time ghosts behavior.

"Not, really." He answered, turning into his child form.

"Then why am I here?" Danny asked exasperated.

"I have complete faith in Able's ability's to train you." Clockwork replied, ignoring Danny's question. "After all, I trained him myself." He continued, turning his attention to Danny.

"You?" Clockwork nodded at the half ghost's question.

"I taught him everything he knows." he told him, but then continued explaining. "You see Daniel, I told Able to bring you here for a reason. That reason being, you don't need anymore training." Danny's eyes widened.

"What! Why do you think that?" he asked, shocked. This isn't what he was expecting to hear.

"You are a very powerful ghost Danny Phantom, even if a ghost is only half of what you are. The point is, you are as prepared for this fight as your going to get."

"I don't believe that." Danny retorted, clearly not agreeing with the elder time ghost.

"Okay, if that's what you believe, then I'll send you one your way. But remember to keep in mind what I told you on your last visit. " The halfa didn't have time to reply because with a wave of his time staff, Clockwork sent him back to the Far Frozen.

Clockwork sighed sadly and turned his attention to the present. The glass was now set on the landscape of the Far Frozen. He stared at that spot until a familiar figure appeared, looking dazed. Already knowing how this scene was going to play out, the Time Master fast forward a couple of minutes to see Danny back in his tent practicing duplication, telekinesis, and, occasionally, his cryokinesis.

He sighed again and addressed the empty air. "Oh, Danny. How miserably you have failed this test. There is nothing more I can do for you, unless you decide to heed my other advise. Although I highly doubt you will. I'm sorry, but as of now, your future is sealed." The time ghost walked away from the glass screen to prepare for the sure arrival of the Observants.

As he walked away, a single image appeared on the screen.

A group gathered around, wondering how things had amounted to this. They never thought it would be possible. Yet, here they were, watching events unfold that they had no control over. A day that had seemed so full of hope, now turned into a tragedy.

**Yes, I know its short, but please don't hate me! I also wasn't planning on revealing that little part to you, but I figured "What the heck, it'll keep them guessing!" I promise I WILL have another, longer, chapter up by tomorrow, or if your lucky, later today. Now, I have decided that you guys can expect an update at least every day or every other day. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**JourneyRocks13: Actually, Clockwork doesn't always talking in riddles. He does give advice, you just have to look closer at what he's saying to get to the advice. If that makes any sense.**

**Inviso-Al: Ohhh! That's clever, I never would have even thought of that!**

**Grey-Skye-eyes: Yes, Danny isn't really listening is he? That may change, or it may not. I guess you'll find out.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I told all of you that you could probably expect an update every day or every other day. Well, I thought you could. As it turns out, I hit a rut with this chapter. After chapter 18 and as I started this one, I realized that I have to tie up some loose ends, so they make sense in the future. Now, I realize that you will probably be seeing a chapter every week. Ya, nothing compared to every day, but I'm trying. Hopefully TeddyBear98 comes back soon so we can discuss the future of this story. BUT enough of my rambling. I give you, the long awaited, chapter 19.**

Chapter 19:

Danny sat on his bed thinking about the recent encounter with Clockwork. Once he got back he had gone directly to his tent and started practicing on his own. After a few minutes, however, he started thinking about it. He had never disobeyed Clockwork before, so why now? The time ghost had never steered him wrong, so why wasn't he listening?

Danny sighed and laid down on his back. It seems whenever something involved Dan, he became rash and never thought about his actions. Yet, what Clockwork said, hadn't really made much sense. Not that it ever really does.

He wasn't a powerful ghost. _Dan _was a powerful ghost. Wasn't it a good thing they were training? Unless Clockwork was trying to tell him something. With Clockwork there was always an underlying meaning to the things he said. He could never give you a direct answer without it "affecting the current time stream" or whatever.

If that _was_ the case, then what was he trying to tell him? Danny sighed, trying to figure some things out. That's when they last thing Clockwork told him, surfaced to his thoughts.

"_But remember to keep in mind what I told you on your last visit." _

But what did he say during the first visit? Nothing really, just something about not doing anything stupid.

Wait… was he trying to warn him? Give advice? Was this a test? So many possibilities. Maybe he should go find Danielle to see if she could help, Danny got up and started walking toward the exit, but right as he was going to walk through the door, it hit him. Literally.

"Ouch," he mumbled rubbing the spot on his forehead where the object had hit him. Danny then looked at the ground, and through his blurred vision could back out a shape of what looked like the booomerang, with something attached to it. He bent down and picked it up. He then blinked a few times, and his vision returned to normal.

His guess had been right it was the booomering with a note from Jazz. Danny sighed, ignoring the déjà vu feeling and read the note.

_Danny,_

_Vlad and Dan have hired Skulker to do their dirty work. Sam, Tucker and I have determined that he his going to get more ghosts to join their fight against you. We suggest you do the same. We will have a better chance of winning this if we have allies of our own. Good luck little brother._

_Jazz_

Danny sighed, it didn't really surprise him that Plasmius had gotten Skulker on his side. What really surprised him was that before, Dark Dan wanted to destroy his loved ones on his own. Except, now, that didn't really seem to be his goal.

"Why can't things just be simple for once!?" Danny yelled. He then went back over to the bed, threw the booomerang and the note on top of it, then sat down on the edge. The ghost boy messaged his temples, finding no way to relieve his oncoming headache.

He could go find Danielle like he originally planned. He could go talk to Able and tell him what Clockwork had said. Or, he could go to Frostbite, show him the note, and then they could go from there. The only problem though, was that none of those seemed like a good idea right now.

Maybe he should just take a nap. His headache was getting worse, everything from the past day was finally catching up with him. Yes, a nap sounded really good right now…

* * *

Jack and Maddie were in the lab improving some of their ghost equipment. The two decided to come home after exploring the Ghost Zone for a while. They followed the Danny Phantom and his army for a while, and they would have kept going, if it wasn't for the fact that the ghosts went straight down into an icey cave. So, instead the two ghost hunters decided to explore the Zone. They might still be out there too, if it wasn't for the fact the speeder needed gas.

Little did the couple know, was that they came home right after the kids went back up to the op center once they sent that message to Danny. The parents didn't even notice all the boxes of old ghost equipment, or even some gadgets that were sitting in plain sight, were missing.

Right now, Maddie was working on a couple of Specter Deflectors, and Jack was improving the Speeder.

"Hey Mads!" Jack suddenly called from the other side of the room.

"Yes Jack?" she answered turning away from the devices she was working on.

"What if we modified the Speeder to run on ghost energy instead of regular gasoline! That way if we're in the Ghost Zone, we don't have to worry about running out of gas!" he enthusiastically replied.

"We already did something like that Jack. Remember the Ecto Converter?" she asked.

"Oh ya! I wonder what happened to that thing…" Jack mused out loud. Maddie shook her head in amusement.

"But I don't believe we ever put one on the Speeder. Why don't you build another for the Speeder?" Maddie reasoned.

That seemed to pull Jack out of his thoughts because he instantly perked up and replied, "On it, baby!" Maddie just shook her head again and went back to work.

* * *

"Do you think he got it yet?" Sam asked the other two teens nervously.

"Hard to say. But I do think we should do something around here to help him out." Jazz stated.

Tucker started smiling. "What if we get another person to help us out?"

"Like who?" Jazz asked, Tucker's grin just widened further, and Sam's eyes nearly popped out of her head with the realization.

"No." Sam told the boy arms crossed, eyes narrowing.

"Oh come on Sam! We need all the help we can get." Tucker replied.

"Okay, who are we talking about here?" Jazz asked, not liking the fact that she had no idea what the two where talking about.

"Tucker thinks it would be a good idea to include Valerie in this." Sam replied gravely.

"It is a good idea, she has enough experience. We wouldn't-" The rest of Tucker's sentence was cut off by Jazz's realization.

"Wait, is Valerie the one who's always trying to waste Danny!?"

"Bingo." Sam deadpanned.

"Tucker, why would we want her in on this? She hates Danny! Why would she want to help him?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Actually, she hates Danny _Phantom _not Danny _Fenton._" Tucker pointed out.

"So?" Jazz asked.

"So, we tell her Fenton got captured by these to ghosts. That way she'll be more than willing to help."

"If we _were_ to go along with this stupid plan." Sam started, "Then what do we tell her when she sees Phantom, and Fenton is no where to be found."

"We can figure that out later, I'm just saying that Valerie would be a good person to have on our side."

"You know, she doesn't have much of a choice anyway." Jazz spoke up, the two other teens looked at her, silently encouraging the older girl to elaborate. "Well, she's either with us, and Danny Phantom - and Dani Phantom - or with Plasmius and Dark Phantom. Who do you think she's going to choose?"

"Actually, Jazz, you may have a point. Besides, didn't Danny mention something about Valerie helping Dani when she was destabilized, and that she found out about Danielle's human half?" Sam asked. This earned a 'yes' from Tucker and a 'no' from Jazz.

To Jazz's 'no' Tucker replied, "To be fair Jazz, you did only find out about Danielle 5 days ago."

Jazz crossed her arms and mumbled, "Ya, well… whatever."

"So, does this mean where going with my plan?" Tucker asked, hopeful.

"If that's what you want to hear then, yes!" Sam stated with fake enthusiasm. Tucker just mumble incoherently. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do…" And Sam preceded to tell them the plan.

* * *

Valerie was confused to say the least.

First, Dani Phantom comes back, just to disappear again. She hadn't seen the girl's human self except the first day she came back when she was with her cousin. Then a new freaky ghost appears by the name of Dan Phantom, or Dark Dan. Seriously, how many Phantoms were there!

Not to mention, this new Phantom apparently teamed up with Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad _Masters_. What is up with that? Why had they even teamed up?! It made no sense!

The Red Huntress was currently lying on her bed in her tiny bedroom in a rundown apartment, staring up at the ceiling, caught up in her thoughts.

Was all of this just some scheme the Phantoms concocted, or was it all for real? If it was just some ploy, then why is Dani in on it? She's such a sweet girl, even if she is part ghost. There's no way she would ever stoop that low. Yet, Vlad is human as well, and he _wouldn't _hesitate to stoop so low. In fact he already has, multiple times!

Then, there was the original Phantom. He was supposed to be the "protector" of the town - not that she believed all that nonsense - so where was he now? The day Dark Phantom showed up, Phantom ran for the hills and took Danielle with him!

Ugh, all this thinking was giving Valerie a headache, and she had no answers for any of these questions. In fact one thought lead to another, then another, then pretty soon her thoughts had come full circle.

Deciding it was time to occupy her thoughts with something else, she got up from her bed, and headed to the door that lead from her bedroom to the living room.

Maybe she could watch TV for the rest of the night. Not that she had much to choose from. With money being tight, they only got a few channels, but one thing was for certain. She wouldn't be watching the news. All they talked about on the local news channel was Plasmius and his "evil accomplice" and hearing about that, _defiantly _wouldn't help her get her mind off things. Actually, maybe she would just read instead.

The dark skinned girl decided reading would definitely be her best option right now. But, if she was going to read until her dad got home, she'd need to get rid of this budding headache.

The girl sighed and headed toward the little kitchen. She filled a glass of water and got two aspirins from the cupboard. Valerie quickly swallowed the aspirins and headed over the bookshelf. She chose a random book and went over to the living room. She set glass of water on the end table and curled up on the couch.

Valerie yawned and looked up at the clock. 7:21 p.m. The girl smiled, on a normal day she would still be out hunting ghosts. Ever since the evil duo showed up, there has been no ghost activity. Well, except Vlad and Dan of course, and some of their lackeys, but other than that things have been quite. And Valerie… liked it. In fact, the Red Huntress was thinking about hanging up her suit, and just enjoy being a teenager. Valerie shook her head realizing her thoughts had gone back to ghosts and ghost hunting.

She looked down at the novel she picked out and opened up to the first page, but before she could even read the title of the chapter, something completely unexpected happened.

The doorbell rang.

**Well, how was it? Was it worth the wait? How was the part with Valerie? Anyway enough blathering, I'll let you all review, and tell me! You know… if you want.**


End file.
